Every Rose has its Thorn
by dolphingirl79
Summary: Harry and Ginny was torn appart. Two years later Voldemort is gone, but there is a new Dark Lord to take his place. The New Dark Lord whisks Harry and Ginny away to another time. Can they work through the mistrust, and secrets to find their way home. au.
1. Default Chapter

Every rose has its Thorn. ;

Disclaimer; I owe nothing

Chapter1 The Betrayal

We both lie both silently still in the dead of the night

Though we both lie closely together, we feel miles apart inside

Was it something I Said or something that I did

Did my words not come out right. Though I try not to hurt you No I tried

But I guess that's why every rose has its thorn

Just like every night has its dawn

Just like every cowboy sings it sad, sad song

Every rose has its thorn

By Poison

Ginny felt the tears well up in her gentle, but sometimes fiery brown eyes. She could not believe it was happening was true, until she saw it with her own eyes. Only yesterday she was so happy so full of hope, just to have it so callously ripped away from her. Tonight she felt she had her heart ripped from her chest, and tore apart in front of her, left out to bleed.

Ginny wished she never listened to Malfoy, when he said he knew where Harry was. Especially since, she knew what a bloody arse he really was. Why the hell did she have to choose now to listen to him? Now she saw Malfoy skip away in a triumphant glee, and delight. He would definitely gloat about his one years to come. Ginny looked at the two figures standing by the castle wall. She couldn't mistake the messy raven black hair, or the emerald green eyes. She watched as he bent down to give another kiss to Pavarti Patil. Ginny felt a jealousy that she never felt before. Wasn't it only yesterday, he was pledging his undying love for her? Now that was a bloody lie, how can you say you love someone one day and snog someone else the next? Ginny didn't know, she ran her fingers through her long red hair, and let out a shaky sob. Ginny didn't know to cry over him or rage, maybe a little bit of both. She longed to go over there to scream and curse them, maybe even use her favorite bat bogey hex. Something inside just stopped her. All at once, Ginny felt defeated and a little lost felt. So instead, she ran off to the forest she felt branches, and vines pull on her robes, as it was preventing her entrance to the forbidden forest. She had to get away and be by herself. Ginny was in such a hurry it never occurred to her that she was being followed.

She came to a little clearing in the forest, and sat down next to a fallen tree. She soon lost herself in her thoughts, and tears. Ginny never heard the certain blond hair git of a wizard until it was too late.

He quickly called out " Silencio et Expelliarmous." Her wand flew from her fingers and her cries were muffled. Ginny saw him raise his wand again. She felt her dress robes being torn off her, and her hands bound, all in the matter of minutes.

"My little blood traitor, you just fell right into the trap just as I knew you would. All you Weasley's are just so damn predictable. They all are filthy blood traitors. " He unfastened his robes, and came towards her.

Ginny glared at the cold steel gray eyes that held her prisoner. If looks could kill Malfoy would be already dead. She heard his cruel laughter when he lowered himself on top of her. Ginny fought as much as she could, but it was a little hard being tied up and all. She felt pain and her insides were ripped apart when he entered her. Ginny felt him paw roughly at her breasts. She didn't know what was worse, the pain or the humiliation of it all. He seemed to go on forever. Finally, she felt his seed release in her. The tears continued to flow from her eyes. Ginny could hardly even believe this was real, and was really happening to her. Malloy's voice was taunting her cutting through her like a knife. She felt a rough slap across her face.

"I have been waiting to do that to you for a while you filthy blood traitor bitch!" Malfoy's Ginny tasted the salty blood that spurted from her nose. She no longer cared. Ginny only wanted the pain to end. Draco held out a silver knife. Ginny could see the reflection of the moonlight on the blade. She felt an intense pain on her thigh as the knife met her flesh. The agony seemed to go on forever. Finally after it felt like hours, even though it was only minutes Malfoy was done. He pulled her head up and made her look. Ginny felt instantly nauseous. She saw the letter T.R. carved into her inner thighs. He waved his wand at her and lifted the silencing charm.

Ginny fought not to pass out, and was trying to get her mind to work through all the madness and pain. She felt an insane urge to laugh, but she quelled it down .A strange smile came to her face as she said; "you know I can get you kicked out of Hogwarts for this Malfoy. And even thrown into Azkaban for all your fucking natural life."

There was a pause then Malfoy grinned, it was cold an evil. It gave Ginny the shudders to look at him.

"Ooh I am scared; I am just shaking in my robes. You are not going to be telling anyone about this. I'll just modify your memory, so you will always no what happened, but you won't remember who did it." Malfoy said craftily, while laughing to himself about his brilliance.

Ginny's eyes widened in fear as she saw him mutter something. A flash of silver came towards her, and hit her squarely on the face. She felt the image of his name and face float away from her. She only heard laughter in a distance, and her wand being thrown in the grass by her. She only could remember the pain and humiliation. Ginny laid there for along time afterwards. She was in too much shock to do anything, except cry. Ginny looked up into the sky. The full moon shone brightly at her bathing her in the light. The stars still twinkled brightly as if they just did not see anything.

She held her torn robes together, and grabbed her wand. Ginny casted a quick a charm to repare them. Hermione was really better at this than she was. She grabbed whatever Gryffindor courage she possessed, and walked to the castle. She snuck in and stayed in the shadows to stay un noticed. She managed to get to her dorms without being noticed. She grabbed a nightgown and went to the showers.

As she peeled off her soiled robes she noticed scratches all over her body. She noticed she was bleeding; the carving of TM was bleeding freely. Ginny waved her wand, and the blood stopped, but left an angry red scar. Ginny started the water, and made as hot as she could stand it.

She got in the hot shower; no matter how much she scrubbed herself. She never felt clean. She stayed in there until the water ran cold. She got out slowly, and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, and shuddered at her reflection. Her face was white with a few freckles standing out. Ginny noticed dark circled under her swollen red eyes. She saw the bruise forming on her cheek. She quickly picked up the wand and preformed the glamour charm on herself. She gave one final glance back then she left.

Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower slowly trying to avoid the inevitable. She saw the boy who lived on the couch with the Gryffindor slut. Ginny felt a surge of power go through her. She walked over to them and grabbed Pavarti's hair, and pulled her on the floor. She ignored Pavarti's angry shrieks at her. Ginny pointed her wand at her "bates maximums!" Pavarti now screamed in pain, and was now screaming, "Get them off!" Harry seemed to be in a stupor but obliged. The whole scene sickened Ginny even worse, she needed to lie down. Ginny walked over to he was with the bitch. Ginny then slapped Harry across the face. "It's bloody over you arse," she told him angrily.

She then went up the stairs to her dorm as fast as she could. She threw herself on her bed and drew the curtain hangings that surrounded it. Ginny tried to sleep, but it just would not come to her. Her mind was on overdrive with all that went on. All Ginny could do is lay awake with tears running down her face, and asking the same question over, and over again, "why?"

Mean while Harry woke up from the daze he was in. He looked around to find out what happened. All he saw was Pavarti on the floor. He helped her up and asked, "what happened?"

Pavarti looked at him smugly and replied; "I slipped some love potion in your butterbeer love, and you couldn't keep your hands off of me. That is what you get for treating me so horribly in your fourth year. She turned around and walked off to her dorms.

He couldn't believe what just happened, he felt guilt and shame. He wanted to go to Ginny and explain to her what happened, but he felt she deserved better than him. At least she won't now be at the top of Voldemort's hit list for being his girlfriend. He paused at her dorm, but turned and walked away towards his. He felt his heart break that night he laid down. He felt the tears seep out of his eyes. It didn't matter anything he said won't make a difference, what's done is done. In his heart, he knew that there would never be another for him. He would do anything to change what happened. Harry wanted to talk to her her so many times, but he always stopped himself. Ginny would be safer, if she was away from him. He did the best he could to stay away from her. Whenever the subject came up with Ron or Hermione, he just ignored them. Sometimes it was just easier that way.

Two years later, Harry Potter was in his flat at London, still wishing he could gather the courage and talk to Ginny. He was to scared though; he didn't think he could stand to see those accusing brown eyes. Even though it has been two years, he still thought of her everyday. Especially the day he finally defeated Voldemort. He pictured her smile when he thought all was lost, and Voldemort was going to kill him. The memory of her kept him going.

Voldemort was now gone, and defeated. So many lives had been changed, and destroyed because of Voldemort. The wizzarding world was rejoicing, they finally felt they were freed from the darkness.

Harry decided to go to Diagon alley, and buy some new robes, and he secretly was hoping he could get a present for Ginny, and write her a letter explaining what happened. He apparated there, and crash-landed into a witch with shining red hair.

"Oh my gosh are you all right miss?" He asked offering his hand.

The witch looked up at him with a look a sorrowful recognition. It was Ginny Weasley.

Please be kind and review. Let me know what you think about the story.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2 A second chance

Every Rose has its Thorn

By; dolphingirl79

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Chapter 2, A second chance

Ginny looked at the man who held out his hand to her. Her sorrowful brown eyes widened with recognition. She saw the messy black hair and the emerald green eyes. His eyes were like mirrors into his soul. Especially now, because he did not have his glasses on. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her holding out his hand. He was the one man that she has been trying at all costs to avoid for the last two years.

Ginny felt a blush slowly work its way up to her face. Damn, why did she always have to turn red, like a timid schoolgirl. She was, after all, 19 years old. She wasn't shy or innocent anymore.

Ginny sighed to herself. She lost her innocence that dammed fateful night.

She slowly reached for his hand. The electricity of his touch startled her. Damn him, why does he have to make her feel that way again. Ginny groaned, she had spent two long hard years trying to get over Harry.

Ginny slowly let him help her up. His gaze held her eyes captive. She felt the warmth from his touch spread through her. "What are you doing," her brain shouted to her. This is the man that said he loved you one day and kissed Pavarti the next. Ginny felt herself stiffen with that thought.

She felt the anger surge through her. How dare he act as if nothing has happened? Ginny moved herself away from him. She saw the hurt look that haunted Harry's eyes, when she pulled away. Ginny no longer cared; she wanted to hurt him as he hurt her.

Ginny felt her traitorous eyes looked up into his.

"How have you been," Harry asks her.

"I've been surving," she told him truthfully. "How have you been?" Ginny asked him back, without really wanting to know the answer.

Harry let a strange laugh, "Me I have been trying to keep out of the spotlight. Only it's hard when you are known as the bloody Boy Who Lived."

Ginny laughed dryly over that. She always knew how Harry hated fame. He always tried to stay out of the spotlight whenever he could. Ginny knew that was why he didn't try out for a professional quidditch team.

There was an awkward silence that between them, for knew neither what to say, nor what to do.

Finally, Harry broke the silence and asked her nervously, "Where are you living now?"

"I've got a little cottage in Hogsmeade. It's what I've always wanted." Ginny answered quietly. "How about you?" Ginny asked him.

"I've got a flat in London. Where do you work at now?"

"I work in a local apocathery shop in Hogsmeade." Why all the questions?"

Harry looked down at the ground and felt himself blushing. "I was just wondering what you have been up to since I haven't seen you in almost two years."

"Harry, you lost that right of knowing what I'm doing when you kissed Pavarti." Ginny was angry.

"What happened to us Gin? We used to be so close that we could tell each other's thoughts. I miss things being that way. I know no matter what I say you will never believe me about what happened that night." Harry felt his heartache knowing things would never be right between them.

"Harry you will never imagine how many times I died inside that night. I felt the ultimate betrayal from you. How could you pledge your love to me, but go kiss someone else. You aren't anything but a lying cheating bastard." Ginny screamed at him so loudly that they were attracting a crowd.

"Gin, what happened wasn't entirely my fault," Harry yelled back. "I was given…" but Ginny cut him off.

"Don't give me any excuses I saw with my own eyes. You don't just happen to slide your tongue in someone else's mouth and feel their ass accidentally." Ginny felt hot tears fall down her face. She saw his green eyes threatening to do the same. Ginny was so angry she no longer cared. All the pent up frustration between them had to be released.

They were both shouting at each other, oblivious to everything surrounding them. They weren't paying attention to the black robed figure standing in the shadows.

He chuckled while he was watching them. This was going to be too easy. He needed to send the great Harry Potter away, so he couldn't interfere with his plans to become the next Dark Lord. The Weasley bitch could go too, he thought. All loose ends needed to be tied up. For she could ruin it all for him. He muttered an incantation "Transportus tu 1976" He threw a gold and silver dust on them. He saw them look around in confusion when they saw the sands swirling around. It whirled faster and faster. When the sands stopped, Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be seen.

In another time, Harry and Ginny felt themselves spinning around faster and faster. Ginny in a panic threw her arms around Harry's neck and he held her close. The spinning slowed and they were both thrown to the ground.

Ginny blacked out at the impact of the ground. When she woke up again Harry was hovering anxiously over her. "Are you all right," he asked her looking concerned?

"I think so," she replied, "What happened, where are we?"

"I don't know yet," Harry replied truthfully.

Ginny got up and felt her head gingerly. She felt a small lump and groaned. Ginny brushed all the dirt off her robes. She stood up and looked around. They were still in Diagon alley. She noticed people giving her and Harry strange looks. Ginny looked at the ground and saw a crumbled copy of the Daily Profit, on the ground. She bent over and picked it up. She gasped when she saw the date, August 25th 1976. She glanced over at Harry and saw his eyes go wide.

"I can't believe it," Harry admonished.

"Well you better," Ginny, replied almost sarcastically, "What are we going to do now?"

"Harry looked at her, "I really don't know Gin. I do know that if we are stuck here, we need help and money. Right now I don't even have a vault at Gringots."

His eyes scanned the page, and he saw an add for Defense against the Dark Arts position.

"This is it," Harry exclaimed. "We can apply for this position and meet with Dumbledore."

"Harry," she protested. "They will never hire us because of our age. Don't you remember all our professors were kind of old?"

"Don't worry Gin; we can pose as a married couple. We will have to change our last name to Porter.

We can also add a couple years to our age."

"Married," Ginny, squeaked at him with disbelief. "After the hell you put me through. You want me to pretend that I'm married to you. Oh hell no!" Her temper was quickly rising. Harry felt alarm bells go off in his head.

"It will be the easiest story to use and help us add a few years to our ages." Harry said defensively. "I know things are far from perfect right now, but to get through this we need to be able to depend on each other. Let us just make a truce. We can't change what happened in the past, but we are going to have to work together, if we want to find a way out of here."

Harry saw Ginny biting her lip and twirling a long strand of her fiery red hair. He looked into her troubled eyes and saw pain, anger, determination and confusion. "Gin, I'm sorry for what happened. You are the last person I would want to see hurting like this." Harry told her.

Ginny looked at him, and gave him a sad smile. She replied to him softly. "I'll be willing to try a truce, but don't expect me to act like we are married behind closed doors. I can't go down that road again with you."

He looked at her and sighed, "Well I guess that sounds only fair. I could not ask for anymore right now. Now let us go find some place to sleep. Luckily, I have some money on me. We'll go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Later on, they were both in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was watching Ginny sleep. She looked like an innocent angel. He was hoping he could win her back somehow. He bent over and whispered to her "I never stopped loving you." He thought he saw a few tears squeeze out of her closed eyes when he said that. He kissed her gently on top of her head. Harry walked silently out of the room and cursed Pavarti Patil silently. Too many emotions were running through his head as he walked downstairs to the pup. Harry needed a stiff drink.

Thanks for all your reviews, please keep on reading and reviewing. I would like to say special thanks to Jim who beta reads my work. Thank you. Dolphingirl79


	3. Chapter 3 On the road to Hogwarts

Every Rose has its Thorn

By; Dolphingirl79

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

Chapter3 The road to Hogwarts.

Baby, I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand.

Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy

Heaven is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you

What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy

If I close my eyes forever, will it all remain unchanged

If I close my eyes forever, will it all remain the same

By Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne

Ginny woke up the next morning to the smell of scrambled eggs, and frying bacon. She grabbed her wand and looked around at the well worn room, that she couldn't quite place. She wondered where in the bloody hell she was. Then it all came back to her. She was no longer in her own time. Ginny was in 1976. Harry came bursting though the door, and Ginny instantly pulled the bed covers over her.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

Harry looked a little taken back at the moment at her bluntness, but he quickly recovered himself. "Well, good morning to you too. To answer your question, I'm getting you your breakfast, in bed."

Ginny looked at the tray of food, and felt instantly foolish. "Sorry, I over reacted, but will you please leave a few minutes so I can get showered and dressed."

Harry just nodded his head, and walked out the door.

Slowly, Ginny got up, and had a nice, full stretch. She grabbed a towel, and headed to the shower. As she climbed in, the water automatically adjusted to the temperature she liked. She just stood there while the water cascaded around her.

"So relaxing, this might be a good day after all."

She grabbed the gardenia-scented shampoo, and suds up her hair. The bubbles ran down her skin and fell around her. She felt the water sooth away her worries. Ginny began to sing softly to herself. It was an old Irish love song that Molly had taught her, when she was little girl. As the last of the suds went down the drain, she grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her.

"These towels aren't as fluffy or nearly as big as the ones at home," she thought. With her mind still on the towels' she left the bathroom.

Bam! She walked right into Harry. Ginny grabbed on to him to keep from falling to the floor, and thought she would die from embarrassment. Still holding the towel together, with one hand, she looked up into his eyes, where she saw a mixture of surprise and desire. Ginny felt her knees go weak as she realized she was still holding on to him. She told herself to run, but she couldn't seem to move. Ginny felt as if her feet were rooted to the floor. Harry slid his arms around her waist. She missed so much being held in this way. It has been so long since she had felt his touch. She saw Harry bend his head lower. His mouth come closer to hers. "Run," her brain screamed at her, while her heart was telling it to shut up. His lips met hers, at first hesitantly, then more firmly and demanding. Ginny began to kiss him back. She began to feel the love and the passion she missed so much. It felt so good to be held, and loved again.

Harry's mouth began to nuzzle her neck, while warning bells went off in the back of her head.

She broke away from him and shakily stepped back. His eyes looked at her with question, and hurt in them.

It almost broke her heart to walk away from him a second time. Ginny gathered her robes and walked back into the bathroom, and shut the door. Once inside she collapsed on the floor and began to cry. All those horrid memories came crashing back to her. She looked at her legs and saw the initials TR there. Oh how she hated that scar and what it represented. She traced the letters with her fingers. Oh why couldn't she remember who the hell carved Tom Riddles initials on her. Ginny got up slowly and splashed cold water on her face. She slowly got dressed in her robes. As soon as her fingertips touched the handle. She paused, and then slid down to floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, and gave in to the tears, as she had been doing a lot in the past couple of years.

Harry watched her go. When she closed the door on him, he felt that she was closing the door to her heart. Everything happened so fast; he had acted on instinct. Now he seemed to have pushed her away. After a while Harry walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Gin are you ok?"

Harry heard a faint, "Go away," come from the other side of the door. "Ginny we have to get going. I can't afford another night at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Just give me five minutes alright?"

Harry was quite upset with himself by now, and replied a little to loudly, "Fine!"

Ginny washed her tear stained face again. How could she let Harry get so close to her again? Couldn't he see that being near him brought her pain. Ginny kept chastising herself, for letting Harry touch her. The old memories kept coming back to haunt her. She would never be free of Harry Potter, and his lies and deceptions.

"Ginny, get a hold of yourself," she scolded.

She took a couple of deep breaths, and composed herself. She opened the door and said, "Ready?"

Harry and Ginny walked out to Diagon Alley. "Are you ready Gin?"

Ginny just nodded her head and replied, "Let's go."

They appararted together to Hogsmeade. "Now Ginny remember your last name is Porter not Weasley."

" I know Harry, just shut up."

They fell into an uneasy silence, as they walked together towards the castle.

Harry glanced over at Ginny. He noticed that she looked very nervous. He had to do something.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"It will be okay, Dumbledore will get this all sorted out." Harry said reassuringly.

Ginny just gave him a half smile. He could tell she wasn't completely convinced.

"Oh Gin, I almost forgot to give you this." He took a thin chain with two rings from underneath his robe. He separated them, and gave one to Ginny. She looked at the one Harry had given her, it was a thin gold band. The ring had a diamond in the middle, and was surrounded by small emeralds. Harry's was a thicker band with a diamond and emerald chips running through it.

"Where did you get these, Harry?"

"They were my parents' rings," he replied, a little sadly. "Now, the world will see as married couple."

Ginny nodded while giving a sad smile. She looked up head and saw that they were almost at Hogwarts. The castle always brought hope and joy to her before. Now it was almost like a prison to her.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Special thanks to Jim my beta reader.

Please have a merry Christmas everyone. Dolphingirl79


	4. Chapter 4 An interview with Dumbledore

Every Rose has its Thorn

By. Dolphingirl79

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Chapter4 An interview with Dumbledore.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long I have been so busy, please read and enjoy!

Is it getting better or do you feel the same

Will it make it easier on you now you got someone to blame

Yes its one love one life when its one need in the night

One love we got to share it leaves your bed together

Did I disappoint you or leave a bad taste in your mouth

You act like it never happened; you want me to go without

Well it's too late tonight to drag the past out into the light

We are one but we're not the same. We carry each other, carry each other. One

By u2

"Harry did you send an owl to Dumbledore, about us coming here?"

Harry gave her a sheepish look. "Uh no, but I figure that he would like the surprise."

"Harold James Potter how do you bloody expect us to get into Hogwarts. We are in the middle of the first war."

"I'm sorry Gin I wasn't thinking."

"You're never thinking, that's how we always get into these situations." Ginny gave him an exasperating look. She knew she was being unfair to him, but she really didn't care.

Harry felt himself get angry. "Look I'm only human I make mistakes too."

"Obviously,"

"What do you mean by that Gin?" Harry asked her dangerously.

"Drop it Harry you know what I mean."

"Well you brought it up with your comments lets' have it out. Let the truth finally come out."

"Yeah your bloody version of it Harry. I wonder how truthful that will be."

Ginny, knew it was dangerous to push Harry like this, but a part of her no longer cared. Ginny felt shivers go down my spine when she saw him glare at her like that. Unfortunately we weren't paying attention until we heard the word "Stupefy, Expelliarmus."

Ginny turned around and saw the surprised look on Harry's face before the red beam of light hit me. Ginny felt herself slam into the ground. Then she knew no more.

When Ginny came to she was laying in cot, with her hands magically tied. Ginny's wand was nowhere to be seen. She looked around for Harry, but he was nowhere around her. Then a much younger looking Madame Pomfrey come over to Ginny. "Well I see you are awake I'll let the headmaster know."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny found herself asking.

"None of your business until Professor Dumbledore comes and straightens this out."Madame Pomfrey turned around, and walked away.

Ginny felt her insides fuming, and her blood boiling. "How dare she hold me prisoner, and where was Harry? Why the bloody hell he isn't in the hospital wing? When we went to Hogwarts he practically lived there" Wild and rampart thoughts ran through her head. There was nothing Ginny could do but wait. Finally she heard footsteps come towards her. Ginny looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore come through the door. He walked towards her with a serious expression on his face. The twinkle in his blue eyes was gone. Ginny felt her insides begin to quake. His eyes seemed to pierce through her. His gaze seems to question her very own soul. "Where is Harry?" Ginny bravely asked?

Professor Dumbledore gave me one of those soul-piercing gazes. "He is being held in the dungeons, until you were ready for questioning. Now that you are awake you can accompany me to my office where you will meet up with Harry. However you won't get your wands back until I no longer see you as a threat. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Ginny answered him back almost snappishly. The Weasley temper was getting a hold of her.

Ginny wondered how Harry was holding up, but she pushed those thoughts in the back of her head.

"Are you coming?" Dumbledores question took Ginny back to reality. She quickly got up and followed him. Ginny definitely didn't want to see Dumbledore mad. She followed him silently through a maze of twisted corridors, and endless stairs. Finally we reach the statue of a phoenix. Dumbledore muttered, "sugar mice," at the statue. The statue moved. Ginny groaned when she saw another set of stairs spiraling upwards. She slowly began to climb behind him.

As Ginny followed Dumbledore, her thoughts began to wander again. She felt herself panic. What happened to the thought out plans that Harry. What happens if Dumbledore doesn't believe us? Dumbledore's office looms up ahead. Ginny watched him open the door; she slowly walked behind him and followed him in.

"Have a seat while you wait for your Harry to come. Until he does come I can start questioning you. I'll be using Vertriserum, that way you can't lie to me." Dumbledore continued look at me with mistrust in his eyes. Ginny felt herself shiver. An inner voice in Ginny cried out, "Where are you Harry? Another part of her laughed. You don't need Harry you have done fine with out him for the last two years. He betrayed you remember. Shut up," Ginny silently screamed to herself.

Professor Dumbledore came towards me carrying a small bottle with clear liquid in it. He administered threee drops to Ginny.

"Now that should do it." I heard Dumbledore mumble to himself. He straightened himself up. "What is your full name Miss?"

I heard myself reply in a monotonous voice, "Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Aahh another Weasley." I heard him comment. "Are you a Deatheater, or a Voldemort sympathizer Miss Weasley?"

"No."

"Are you on the side of the light or the side of the dark?"

"I fight for the light side only Professor."

"Now Miss Weasley, I don't recall seeing you at Hogwarts before, but yet you seem familiar with the school. There is no record of a Ginevra Weasley ever attending here. I wonder, tell me who are your parents?"

Ginny's brain screamed at her don't answer, but she knew she had to because of the vertriserum. "Arthur, and Molly Weasley professor."

The door creaked open before Professor Dumbledore could ask any more questions.

Hadgrid came in escorting Harry. Harry glanced over at Ginny. There was such concern in his eyes, Ginny almost forgot her anger.

"Harry is it?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry just shook his head yes. He lifted his piercing green eyes, and met Dumbledores sharp blue eye. Ginny could see the Gryffindor courage radiate from Harry. Professor Dumbledore administered the Vertriserum to Harry. Ginny saw Harry's eyes go blank.

"Lets begin," Dumbledore started. "What is your full name Harry?"

"Harold James Potter."

"Hmm, interesting," Dumbledore, muttered to himself. "Tell me Mr. Potter is your father James Potter?"

"Yes sir, James Potter was my father." Harry replied in a monotonous voice.

"Tell me, Harry are you from the future?"

"Yes sir I am."

"How did you, and Miss Weasley manage time travel?"

"I am not sure, Ginny and I were having an argument in Diagon alley. The next thing we knew, we were surrounded by a glittering silver, and gold sands. The sands whirled around us kind of like a cyclone. The next thing we knew it was 1976."

"I see," Dumbledore began. "Please tell me what year are you from?"

"I'm from the year 2000 sir."

"There is only one more thing I need to ask you. Is Voldemort gone in your time?"

"Yes sir he was defeated in 1999 for the final time."

"The final time Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He was temporarily defeated in 1981, but he came back to power in1996."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and went to a chest. He pulled out a vial with smoky green liquid inside. He handed it to them. "Take two drops each it will counter the effect of the Vertiserum. It s called counter effect potion."

Ginny and Harry took their potions quickly. They felt the cloudy haze lift from them. Dumbledore began to speak to them again. "I wish I could send you two back to your time, but the time turner is still in only theory. Until it's developed, I'm afraid you will just have to stay here for now. I may have a job for you until we can return you home to your time. How are you in defense against the dark arts?"

We have always exceeded exceptionally in that area Professor," Harry answered quickly.

Dumbledores eyes began to sparkle, "How would you like to have the new defense against the dark arts position?"

"We would love that Professor," Ginny exclaimed. For the first time in a while she almost looked happy again.

"You two will both have to change your names. Especially with your parents still in school.

"Umm Professor?"

"Yes Harry, and please if we are working together call me Albus."

"Ok Albus, Ginny and I already agreed to pose as a married couple. We also decided to make Porter our last name."

"Sounds like you already got things worked out already. Well follow me, and I'll take you to your room."

"Our room?" Questioned Ginny while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Miss Weasley, if you are to become Mrs. Porter, you have to share a room. Otherwise it may raise up suspicions with the other Professors if you don't."

Ginny's face dropped in anger. She glanced over at Harry and saw him smirking at her. She looked over at Dumbledore, and saw him try to hold in his amusement.

"Fine lead on." Ginny said angrily. She was secretly wondering how she was going to survive being in the same room as Harry. This was going to be a long night, she sighed.

Thanks to Jim for helping me out so much. Thanks for all the great reviews please keep them coming

Happy New years everyone. Dolphingirl79

P.S. I'm really really sorry it's been so long since I have updated.


	5. Chapter 5 When love and hate collide

Every Rose has its Thorn  
  
By: Dolphingirl79  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, or his wonderful magical world  
  
Chapter5 When love and hate collides.  
  
You could have a change of heart, when you change your mind  
  
Instead of slamming the phone down for the hundredth time  
  
I got your number on my wall, but I aint gonna make that call  
  
When divided we stand united we fall  
  
Got the time got the chance gonna make it, got my hands on your heart gonna take it  
  
All I know I can't fight this flame, you could have a change of heart, if you would change your mind  
  
Cause I'm crazy about you baby time after time  
  
With out you, one night alone is like a year without you baby  
  
Do you have a heart of stone? Without you, can't stop the hurt inside when love and hate collides  
  
I don't wanna fight no more, don't know what we're fighting for, when we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
  
I could tell a million lies, but it would come as no surprise. The truth is like a stranger hits you right between the eyes.  
  
There's a time and a place and a reason, when I know I got a love to believe in  
  
All I know I got to win this time  
  
With out you, one night alone is like a year without you baby  
  
Do you have a heart of stone? Without you, can't stop the hurt inside when love and hate collides  
  
By: Def Lepard  
  
Ginny sat at the edge of the bed, thinking how unfair her life was. It was sheer torture having to be in such close quarters with Harry. Even after all the time that had passed by, he still made her heartbeat quicken when he was around. Somewhere, deep inside, Ginny knew she should let Harry speak his mind, and explain his version of the story. The Weasley stubborn streak wouldn't let her. It's easier this way, she explained to herself. Ginny was glad Harry didn't hang around after Dumbledore showed her and Harry their quarters. He took off as soon as Dumbledore left. Ginny grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey out of the cabinet.  
  
"Maybe I'll feel better after a couple of belts," Ginny thought. "At least, hopefully, tonight there will be no dreams and no pain, just sweet oblivion."  
  
Harry borrowed one of the school brooms. He flew recklessly through the air. Harry practiced the dives and loops he was known for. He needed to clear his head and stay away from Ginny. Merlin, that woman drove him crazy. Why wouldn't she listen to him? Sure, he felt guilty as hell about what happened between him and Pavarti, but hell, it wasn't even his fault. Why does he have to continue to pay for someone else's spitefulness. Harry brought his broom into another steep dive. He pulled up in just enough time to skim over the top of the grass. He kept flying until the sun became low in the sky. He reluctantly came down, and brought his broom to the broom shed. Harry felt his feet drag as he walked into the castle.  
  
He walked towards his room, dragging every step of the way. Harry wondered how he was going to face her pointed accusations. He quietly opened the door and saw her on the bed mumbling incoherently. Harry was puzzled by her behavior until he saw a bottle of Fire Whiskey next to her.  
  
"Damn, what the hell does she think she's doing to herself." Harry thought it was time for her to wake up and listen to him.  
  
He walked passed her, and headed to the bathroom. He began to fill the bathtub with cold water. Harry walked back to where Ginny was. He scooped her up in his arms. Ginny began to protest slurring her words badly. "What the bloody hells are you doink Harry? Put me down, right ssnow!"  
  
Harry looked at her evilly. "Don't worry, I will, Ginny." With that he dropped her in the tub of cold water.  
  
Ginny sat up, sputtering with indignation. "How dare you, Harry James Potter! I swear, I'll make you pay for this."  
  
Harry watched as she ranted and raved. She kept droning on and on. Harry took out his wand and muttered "Silencio." Ginny's screams were shut off, like a muggle light switch. Harry laughed to himself as he watched her flail around silently in the water. He knew he was being cruel watching her, but a part of him couldn't help but get sweet satisfaction, after the hell she had been putting him through. Merlin, he still loved her, but enough was enough!  
  
A man could only take so much! He watched her until her struggling stopped and she appeared calm. He offered his hand to her. Ginny took it and permitted him to help her out. Harry whipped his wand back out and called, "Pertrificus Totalus." Ginny felt her body go rigid.  
  
Harry caught her, and after a quick drying charm, laid her on the bed. "You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not, Ginny Weasley."  
  
Harry felt himself shake, but he firmed up his resolve. "First of all, I know that what happened two years ago hurt you very badly. But at first, I was too ashamed of what happened. Then when I tried to tell you the truth, you wouldn't listen to me. Instead you kept taunting me, making my life hell. So now you'll listen to the whole truth. The night you saw me with Pavarti wasn't all that it seemed. Pavarti put a love potion in my drink. So that night I wasn't acting of my own free will. If you had trusted me, you would have allowed me to explain before jumping to conclusions. It hurt me Gin, to see you didn't have trust and faith in me. I loved you then, and I will always love you. If your heart wasn't so twisted and cynical you would be able to see that." With that Harry got up, and left the room. "Let her think on that one for a while," he thought.  
  
Ginny watched him walk out. How she wished at times that she wasn't cursed with the Weasley stubbornness trait. Harry was right, her heart had become cynical. Ginny had felt herself become more and more bitter over the last two years. Seems like fate has been cruel to both of them. Merlin help her, she still loved him, but where did they go from here.  
  
Ginny wondered if she should bring up what happened to her that fateful night. Her heart told her to tell Harry about the man without a face. That way, there would be nothing but the truth between them. Unfortunately, her mind told her otherwise, and her head overruled her heart. In the end, Ginny didn't have the courage to tell him. Ginny felt that if she told him, that he would some how blame her for it happening. Ginny sighed as the tears of guilt streamed down her face. She felt that her life had been torn apart, all because she couldn't listen to reason. Harry must think she was nothing but a cold-hearted bitch. Maybe she was a cold-hearted bitch. She knew she had to talk to Harry. Unfortunately, she was still stuck in the body bind. Ginny could only wait until the curse wore off of her.  
  
After an hour had passed by, Ginny began feeling movement come back to her legs. She got up and began to look for Harry. She wondered whether he would forgive her or not. She fingered the ring that was on her finger. Ginny hoped that it wasn't too late.  
  
She ran down the endless corridors looking for Harry, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Ginny was becoming more and more impatient. She was desperate. The only place left that she hadn't checked was outside. Ginny turned around and went through the large oak doors. She looked around to see if he was flying, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Ginny turned around to go back in. Then she saw him. He was just coming out of the broom shed.  
  
He looked surprised, and a bit apprehensive as Ginny walked towards him.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi Gin."  
  
"Harry, I still love you. I'm sorry, I didn't let you explain."  
  
Harry put his finger over her mouth. "Sshh, don't speak."  
  
Ginny could feel the electricity pass between them. Their eyes met, no words were needed. Harry lowered his mouth and caught hers in a bittersweet kiss. Ginny felt the love and warmth flow between them. She also felt the dark and bitterness, She always known Harry had highly complex emotions. She felt all of them. A crash made them come back to reality. They jumped apart, and stared at a younger Hagrid.  
  
"Lily, James. What are you two doing here?"  
  
Ginny mouthed to Harry, "Lily, and James?"  
  
Thanks to Jim who helps me out so much. Now here's to the reviewers.  
  
Eric2 : Thank you, thank you  
  
Lion of Gryffindor: Thank you so much , hopefully, I'll be seeing an update on your story soon  
  
Dementorchic: I hope you liked the chapter, don't worry fluff is coming  
  
Pucca-fan: I agree, don't worry I have plans for Malloy for later. Also Pavarti too. Keep on reading and reviewing  
  
Rocky235: My always faithful reviewer. Things will get better for Harry, after all there is only so much a man can take. Lol  
  
To everyone else please review if you would like me to email you when I update please leave me your email address, and let me know. Until next time cheers to everyone , dolphingirl79 


	6. Chapter6 Making it up for lost time

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!

Warning: This chapter may not be suitable for younger readers. It has some content of a sexual nature.

Chapter 6 Making up for lost time.

"James and Lily!" Ginny and Harry looked at each other incredulously, and a little bit of shock.

"No sir, we are the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors."

"Blimey, you two look a lot like them." Hagrid continued to look at them with suspicion.

Harry offered out his hand. "We're Harry and Ginny Porter. Pleased to meet you Sir."

"Well, I suppose you're both trustworthy if Professor Dumbledore hired you." Hagrid replied, with caution in his voice. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hagrid, please there is no need to call me Sir I'm the Grounds Keeper around here. If you don't mind I need to go feed the thestrals. I'll see you two later, Professors."

Harry waved back to Hagrid. "You know Gin, I forgot about that we will probably be teaching my parents. I'm not sure how I feel about teaching them."

I'm sure you will do fine, Harry. Besides, it's not like your teaching the class alone. You have me now."

"Thanks Gin, it means a lot to me, that you're here by my side now."

"I'm only sorry I didn't listen to you sooner Harry Just think of the life we could of had."

"It is in the past now, Gin. Don't worry your pretty head about it. What's important is that I love you, and we are together again. Just look forward to our lives together now, and don't look back." He took Ginny's hand and guided her back to the castle.

"C'mon Mrs. Porter, we've got lost time to make up for."

Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine. She quelled down her fear of being alone with a man. This was Harry after all. She was no longer a shy seventeen year old anymore. Ginny's mind was in turmoil, but she followed Harry anyways to their quarters. Ginny felt herself tremor as Harry shut the door. She soon lost herself as he begun to kiss all over. At first it was so soft with an almost reverence to it. Her fears soon went away. She needed this to cleanse away the demons that haunted her. Harry gradually the deepened the kiss, he didn't want to push her to fast. Ginny felt herself respond with a raw passion, she didn't know she was capable of having again. Ginny felt of shivers go down her back as Harry lightly caressed her. She felt his hands skim at her waist, they were hesitant as if they weren't sure to go any further. Ginny leaned closer into him, and pressed herself closer to him. His hands gradually worked lower. Ginny knew that she won that battle. She felt her robes fall to the floor. Ginny looked at Harry with amazement. Harry just let his eyes dance wickedly over her. How the hell did he do that?

Ginny was surprised to feel the contact of bare skin on each other. All her fears seemed to disappear. She gently caressed the back of his neck. Harry broke away from her slowly. He looked appreciatively at her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Gin?"

"Ginny felt a warmth spread through her. "Yes."

Harry didn't have any more hesitations. He lowered her down on the bed. "You're so beautiful Gin." He murmured in her ear. Two became one, and timed ceased to exist for them.

They made love more than once. The day turned into night. Ginny held out no reservations. She craved love for so long. She missed out on so much for so long. Mostly because her bloody stubbornness. She felt like she acted like such an arse. She didn't deserve Harry.

Harry saw the troubled expression on her face. "What's the matter Gin?"

"Oh, Harry, I feel like I acted so stupid. You tried to tell me the truth for so long, and I wouldn't listen to you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Gin, I love you, it's in the past now. Let's just concentrate on now, and the future."

Ginny glanced up into his brilliant green eyes. "I love you too, Harry."

Harry bent down and gave her a lingering kiss. "God, I missed you so much, Gin."

"I missed you too, Harry." Ginny's stomach began to grumble. "I guess we should go down to the great hall and eat."

"Do we have too?" Harry looked at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ginny remained firm. "I need to eat, and Dumbledore expects us to be down there."

"I suppose so." Harry agreed reluctantly. He slowly pulled on his robes so glumly Ginny had to laugh.

"Hey, let's just hurry up and do this, then we can come back here."

Harry's face brightened up considerably. "Now you're talking, let's go."

They finished putting their robes back on. Harry gave Ginny one more lingering kiss before they left the room. They left together, silently. Harry gave one more longing look at her, and their room. "Later dear." Ginny told him then nudged him down the hall feeling more refreshed than she have been years.

As always much thanks to Jim, my beta. Sorry so long. I'm still battling a messed up computer. I'll try to get the chapters out a little faster, just have patience please. Ok now here's to the reviewers.

Kitkat: I'm glad you like it. There will be more James and Lily to come. After all they are only going into their sixth year.

Supergirl036996: Have some patience please, I'm writing as fast as I can. Lol. Please keep the reviews coming. I'm glad you like the story so much.

The Keymaker: I'm glad you like the story overall. I'm sorry you didn't like the way, I portayed Ginny. I'll try to better. Lol

Natbag: Thanks for the review. I'll read more of your story as soon as I can.

Eric2; A faithful reviewer I just like to say thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.

Ronaholic: Thank you, thank you. Thank you!

Dementorchick: Another great review , I'm so glad you like it.

Lion of Gryffindor: Many t hanks to you. Now it's your turn to update. lol

And last but not least.

Rocky235: Thank you for helpful insight, and your many interesting reviews.Thanks!

To every one else who reads this story. Please review!


	7. Chapter7 The Welcoming Feast

Every Rose has it's Thorn Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So don't sue me please? Chapter7 

Ginny and Harry ran down the twisted corridors of Hogwarts. Ginny's cheeks were all flushed, but her brown eyes held a healthy sparkle. "I can't believe we are late to the sorting."

Harry gently pulled a lock of her long red hair. "Well love, time does fly when you're having fun."

Ginny playfully swatted his hands away. Harry caught them with one hand. He lifted her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand gently and almost reverently.

"C'mon Harry, we can't disappoint Dumbledore."

Harry let out a long sigh. "I suppose we should go out to the sorting feast."

"Besides Harry, I'm interested in meeting your parents." Ginny noticed Harry had gone quiet as she told him that. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I honestly don't know, Gin. It's going to be so weird to see my parents for the first time I can remember. What's stranger is that they are younger than I am! Can you see my predicament?" Harry ran his hands messing up his hair even more.

"Harry, don't worry it will be alright, besides how many kids can say they gave their parents detention. If your dad is anything like your stories, he'll be staying after class, a lot. You know like Fred and George. I think they were trying to tie with mauraders to see how many detentions that they can get."

Harry just had to laugh because he knew what she said was true. "You always did know how to make smile, even when I didn't want to. Did I tell you how much I love you lately?"

Ginny looked at him with a look of warmth. "Only about fifty times today." She stood on her tiptoe and kissed the top of his nose. She entwined her arm with his, and led him to the Great Hall, with smiles radiating off both of their faces.

All eyes turned on Harry and Ginny, as they entered. They heard the whispers run around them. Ginny kept her eyes fixed on Dumbledore,and his blue eyes twinkled with encouragement and also a bit of amusement too. She gathered her courage, and walked over to their seats at the front table. Dumbledore held their chairs for them. When Ginny and Harry were seated, the Headmaster stood up to make his announcements.

"All students, as you know the Dark Forest is forbidden." Dumbledore's eyes rested on the maurderers as he spoke this. "Also, I would like to remind you Quidditch try outs for the house teams will be in two weeks. Anyone interested should see their house team captain. One last announcement, we have two new defense against the dark arts professors. They are Professors Harry and Ginevra Porter."

A polite applause rang out for them. Harry and Ginny felt their faces go red with an embarrassment as they stood up and bowed. They were glad to sit back down again.

"Now for my last two words, tuck in."

With a small "Pop," food magically appeared on the tables. The first years were in an awe of the feast before them. Ginny tore into the food in front of her as her stomach was almost completely empty. She was glad Harry had given her that snack earlier.

Harry was looking curiously at the Gryffindor table. He saw the familiar messy black hair of James Potter. James was talking animatedly to the other maurders. Harry saw his father point up at him and Ginny. He guessed that they were planning to prank Ginny and him. Well, Harry was going to be prepared! He felt a pang of sadness when he saw the younger version of Sirius.

Harry also felt a surge of anger as he saw Wormtail talking to Sirius, his father, and Lupin.

Ginny felt the tension flow through Harry's body. She put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

Harry glanced over at her, as he felt himself relaxing.

"Thank you," he mouthed to her. Ginny just smiled at him. Ginny's eyes scanned the tables. She saw a greasy haired kid. Oh Merlin, that was Snape.

"Hey Harry, look over there, at the Slytherin table. Doesn't that dark greasy hair kid with the big hooked nose remind you of anyone in particular?" Ginny let her eyes sparkled mischiefly at him.

"Hey isn't that Snape, Gin?" "Well duh, Harry, who else do you think it would be, Merlin?" 

"Paybacks are going to be so sweet, Ginny. I can't hardly wait until class. Just think about all the detentions I can give him. I really feel like I can help the maurders with him."

"Well, just remember Harry, not too much torture. He's only a student. Besides I think Prongs, and the gang probably have plenty ideas of their own."

"Who me?" Harry tried to give her an innocent look. "I'm only going to give him the sane treatment he gave to me."

"Harry," Ginny began warningly.

"Ok, ok Gin; I'll give him a chance. Not that he ever gave me one." Harry added.

Harry glanced over at the maurders. How young and so full of hope they were. It was a good thing that none of them knew the horrors that fate had set aside for them.

"It's a good thing they don't know their future." Harry thought bitterly to himself.

He looked further down the table. Near the end of the bench he saw a girl sitting by herself. Beautiful red hair framed her saddened face. She would have fit right into the Burrow, with the rest of the red haired Weasleys, except that she seemed to be so alone. The girl seemed to sense there were eyes on her and with a start she looked up at Harry and Ginny. Harry gasped when he saw a startling likeness between this girl and Ginny. Then Harry caught sight of her emerald eyes. He sucked in his breath. Those eyes were the ones that had stared back at him for his whole life, every time he looked into a mirror. The lone girl was his mother!

Harry felt bad for her sitting all by herself. On the table, next to her, was the book she had been reading. Harry looked at the cover and chuckled; even at that distance he recognized it. Lily Evens was just like Hermione. She was reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. Harry groaned, he hoped to God she was not a know it all.

Lily looked up and held his gaze in her eyes. She was studying him, Harry felt himself begin panicking. What if she figured it out. After all what mother wouldn't know their own child, even one from the future.

Ginny held on to his arm and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, it will be ok."

"I really hope so, Gin. I just hope this isn't all one big fat mistake." He looked down at his plate. He took a big bite of treacle tart, and said no more.

Harry was so relieved when it was time for the students to go to the dorms. He felt eyes on him. He turned and saw James Potter staring at him, with the same look as Lily. It was as if they knew he was more somehow than just their new professor. Harry knew that they felt a connection to him. Tears burned the back of his eyes to know that he could not become close to them. The future must not be altered in any way. Too bad, he could not kill Voldemort in this time. Oh the lives he could save, but damn it he couldn't interfere. Harry got up and allowed Ginny to lead him to their room.

Ginny shut the door to their room. She walked over and sat on the bed. Harry followed her, and lay down next to her. Ginny pulled his head into her lap. She began stroking his hair gently.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok? I know all this has to be hard on you "

Harry considered lying, but he knew Ginny would get the truth out of him somehow. She sometimes knew him better than he knew himself. Even after all the time that they had a part.

"No, Gin, I'm not. I don't know how I am going to make it through this. It's so hard to see your parents so full of life, and know what horrors that are in store for them later. Sirius, too, he's going to spend twelve years in Azkaban, then die a fugitive a couple years later, at the hand of his cousin. How am I supposed to face Remus knowing that he is going to be an outcast all his life? Never being accepted anywhere, just because he's a werewolf. How am I supposed to face Peter, when I know he is going to betray my parents, and get them killed? He's going to frame Sirius, and get him thrown in with the dementors with out a trial."

"Sshh, go to sleep you will feel better in the morning." Ginny gently put her hands on his eyes and shut them. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry felt tears burn at the back of his eyelids. He blinked them away. Ginny continued to stroke his head softy. Harry felt his eyes close as he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

TBC 

Thanks to Jim for all your hard work! You're the best! Thanks to all those who reviewed. It means a lot to me to know you guys like the story. I'm sorry to say, that I probably won't be updating for at least seven to ten days. I'm going on vacation, and I don't own a laptop yet!

I'll update as soon as I get back. Please keep those reviews coming!


	8. Chapter8 First Day of Class!

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Blah! Blah! Blah!

Chapter 8: First Day of Class!

Ginny nervously pulled on her robes. She couldn't believe she was going to be the professor instead of the student. She smoothed the dark blue robes. They were plain, but they were decent. Ginny did not need fancy robes to teach class.

"Oh damn!" Ginny heard Harry mutter in the bathroom.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I cut myself shaving."

"Why don't you use the hair removing charm?"

"Because, I like the muggle razors better, Gin."

"Then don't complain, Harry."

Harry came out wearing a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Sorry." He got on his hands and knees. "I beg of you, please forgive me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You how to go straight to my heart."

Harry got up and laughed. "You know you can't resist me, Gin."

Ginny felt herself melt. "Okay, okay, I can't resist. You are forgiven. So who do we have for our first class?"

"I'm not sure let me check." Harry grabbed their class schedule off of the desk, and began to read. "Let's see, we got Slytherin, and Ravenclaw second years first. Followed by Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw Fourth years. Then after that, we have our lunch break. In the afternoon, we have second year Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Then our last class is Fourth year Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"So we don't have James or Lily today. Good, I want to get used to teaching first. When do we get them, Harry?"

Harry glanced down and checked the schedule again. "Wednesday." Harry hurried up and pulled on his black robes. He glanced up and saw Ginny grinning at him. "What?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, that's what." She pulled him close and kissed him hard. Ginny only pulled out of the kiss when she needed air. Ginny glanced down at Harry, and noticed a large bulge under his robes. "C'mon Harry, it's time to go."

Harry glared at her, but still had a twinkle in his eye. "Tease," he muttered underneath his breath. He grabbed his books then headed out the door. Harry fell in step with Ginny. They walked slowly together, dreading every step of the way. When they reached the door to the classroom, Ginny looked up at Harry nervously.

"Here's to reckless Gryffindor courage, that we are always supposed to have."

"Here, here," Harry whispered. He held the door open for Ginny as she swept into the classroom. Ginny was tempted to sit at one of the small desks, and pretend she was a student again.

"Okay, Mrs. Porter, our desk is at the front of the room."

"Hey, Mr. Porter. A girl can wish, can't she?" Harry merely sent her an amused look

"C'mon Gin, help me set everything up. Class is going to begin in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, okay, Harry. Don't get your boxers in a twist." Ginny began setting the quills, and parchment down. Ginny and Harry, fell into a nervous silence after that. They continued setting

Their supplies on the desk, and in the cupboards by the blackboard.

"Well at least you're a good teacher, Harry." Ginny finally broke the silence.

Harry looked up. "What do you mean? I was never a teacher."

"Yes you were, remember teaching the DA?"

Harry started to laugh. "That was so long ago. You really thought I was good?"

Ginny stopped what she was doing and faced him. "Harry you were a brilliant teacher. You helped everybody tremendously. Most importantly, you are not like Snape. You don't criticize everyone until they make a mistake."

"Ginny, please, I don't want to be compared to Snape."

"Okay, Harry, calm down. I was just making a point, that's all." Ginny just stared at him with an exasperated look. "Don't worry; you are going to do fine, just relax. Take a few deep breaths. Now breathe in, and breathe out."

Harry looked at Ginny incredulously while pretending to swat her. "You're crazy, you know that? I guess that's one of the numerous reasons why I love you."

She smiled at him. "I know Harry." Ginny leaned in to give him a kiss, but was interrupted by a second year Ravenclaw student that walked in. She was a small, dark haired girl with violet eyes. "Such unusual eye color Ginny thought to herself.

"What's your name dear?" Ginny asked the girl.

The girl looked up, and Ginny saw her eyes change to green. "Nymphadora Tonks, Professor."

Ginny quickly elbowed Harry, who was stunned, with his mouth wide open. "Shut your mouth, dear." Harry quickly snapped out of his stupor as students began coming into the classroom. Nymphadora turned and fell down on the way to her seat, spilling her books everywhere. A few Slytherins pointed at her and started laughing. Ginny ran over to help pick up books and quills. When the last book was picked up Nymphadora whispered to Ginny with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Professor." Ginny straightened up and walked back to the front of the room.

Harry noticed most of the Slytherin were still laughing or snickering

Harry glared at the laughing Slytherin with fire in his eyes. "Settle down, now."

The group of Slytherins instantly shut up. "Today we are going to find out what you know, and where we need to begin. "What were you studying last?

A girl's voice piped up from the back. "We were studying how to recognize the difference between Dark Magic, and Light Magic."

"What's your name child?"

"Abigail Boot, Professor."

"Abigail, what is the difference between Light and Dark Magic?"

"Dark Magic is used for power, and destruction. Light Magic is used for defense, and healing."

Ginny smiled at Abigail. "Ten points to Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaws' looked excited, while the Slytherins all sulked. "Well then class, today we will study curses, and counter curses. Please open your books to chapter one." The first class seemed to go well. Ginny was shocked to find out she was going to be teaching Tonks. She wondered when Tonks grew out of being so shy, and be the spunky sarcastic auror that she knew well. The hour and half seemed to fly by quickly. Soon it was time to leave. The students started to act more impatient. Harry and Ginny wrapped up the lesson. Just as they were all leaving, Ginny called out. You're homework is a short essay about the different aspects of Light, and Dark Magic, and how to recognize which is which." The students groaned in unison as they left.

Harry and Ginny sunk back down into their chairs. Harry reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Well, Gin, that's one class down, after one more then we get lunch. After that, only two more classes!"

Ginny began to groan, "Shut up Harry. Do you have to remind me? That was only one class, and I already feel worn out."

"Well Gin, I guess you better be asking Madame Pomfrey for some Energy Potion." Harry just smirked at her. Ginny stuck her tongue at him. Just then, fourth years Gryffindors and Ravenclaws began to enter the room. Harry bent over and whispered in her ear. "Be careful your face might freeze. Then you will be stuck like that."

"Oh shove it, Harry." Ginny groaned, this was going to be one long day!

Harry watched as the fourth years filed in. The day had barley begun, and he was already looking forward to the end. Once all the students sat down, Harry got up, and began to teach. One boy caught his eye. He was a Ravenclaw, but he looked so familiar. Harry just could not put his finger on it. He glanced at the list of names. Then he recognized it. The boy was Barty Crouch Jr! Harry was amazed at someone who looked so innocent, could become someone so evil. Harry took a deep breath, and began. "Today we are going to be studying the Unforgivables." All the students perked up once Harry said that. Ginny was glad everybody paid close attention to that class. She gave them an essay to write about the Unforgivables, and why they were called the Unforgivables.

Harry was glad that the class seemed to pass by quickly. Soon it was time for lunch. Ginny and Harry started to walk to the great hall, but got distracted on the way. Ginny could hear shouting coming down from a near hall "You unbearable prat, when the hell are you going to finally grow up, and stop being an overbearing git!" Ginny rushed to the sound of the shouting, Harry trailing closely behind her. As Ginny turned the corner, she got the shock of her life. She glanced at Harry, and his eyes were popping out of his head.

They saw Snape, hanging upside down covered in stink sap. Ginny and Harry fought the urge to burst out laughing. Ginny kept feeling the sides of her mouth twitching.

"Put him down!" a student shouted. Ginny looked further, and saw a red headed witch who looked a lot like her. The girl was holding a wand at a group of boys, who were taking turns, cursing Snape. Harry's eyes went wide with recognition.

"Gin," he whispered. "That's my mum, and dad."

Ginny just put a comforting arm on him. Another shout interrupted them. They looked up and saw that Lily had been the one shouting, and had James doing flips in the air next to Snape. She turned to the other marauders. "I'll let him down when you let Snape down." A young Sirius stepped out. "No, I'm enjoying seeing Potter up there. It's a once in a life time opportunity." The rest of the marauders started laughing at that. "Sorry Prongs," he added under his breath.

Ginny shook Harry out of his stupor. "Harry, we have to break this up. We, after all, are Professors."

"Really, Gin, I didn't know that. Thank you so much for pointing that out to me. I was wondering why I was teaching class this morning"

"Harry, don't be such a git." Ginny swatted him upside the head. She held her wand out and muttered, "Finite Incanteum." Snape, and James fell to the ground.

Harry hated to do this, but he had to. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. I want to see you all in detention Friday. Harry stopped and gazed at Snape.

"By the way, ten points from Slytherin."

The marauders turned and glared at Harry, but mumbled under their breaths. "Yes, Professor."

The scene soon cleared out. All the students went to the great hall to eat. Ginny continued to walk down the hall and began to laugh.

Harry gave her a funny look. "What's so funny?"

"Harry, you just gave your parents and Snape detention. You also can't forget the other two marauders."

Harry began to chuckle. "Not too many people can say they did that. Chalk up one more to my long list of achievements." He continued to laugh all the way to the great hall.

I am sorry, I have not updated in about three weeks. I have been so busy lately. As usual, much thanks to Jim, for helping me out so much! Thanks to all the reviewers. It is always great to get reviews. They are very much appreciated. Keep sending them!


	9. Chapter9 Professor Porter's and the Maur...

Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter 9 Professor Porters' and the Marauders!

Ginny woke up early, and quietly shifted out from underneath the covers. The redhead was careful not to wake Harry. She knew he had slept poorly that night, because of his nerves. He was dreading teaching his parents that morning. Ginny had to admit, she was also a little anxious about today too. That's why she woke up so early.

The thin light from early dawn was gradually brightening the sky. The stars disappeared as it went from night to morning. Ginny felt a chill in the air. She put on a thin housecoat and shivered slightly. She looked outside and there was a frosty sheen on the earth. Merlin, it was only the beginning of September. She took her wand, and carefully aimed it at the fireplace. "Incendio," She muttered. Soon, bright cackling flames burned warmly. The fire soon spilled it's heat through the whole room. Ginny moved her chair to sit by the window, and watched while waiting for the sun to rise. She wondered how long she was going to be stuck here. She loved going back in time and meeting Harry's parents and the whole ordeal. Ginny also missed her home in Hogsmeade and her family. She even longed for her normal job in apocathery shop. She wondered who sent her back and why. Ginny felt a bone chilling creep up her as she thought about it. Blast her stubborn temper. If she hadn't been fighting with Harry, this would have never happened, or at least they would have been paying more attention around them.

Ginny heard the slight rustling of covers; she brought herself back to reality. Ginny glanced back over to the bed to find it empty. The sexy red haired girl gasped as she felt strong warm arms surround her body. She just let herself sink into the arms.

"What are you thinking about Gin?" Harry continued to hold her.

Ginny turned around to face him. "I was wondering why we were sent here, and who sent us. I blame myself for causing the fight that we had. If I wasn't being so stubborn and fighting you, we might have paid better attention to what was going on around us. Did somebody send us here in hopes Voldemort finishes us off in the past? Or were they trying to get us out of the way of something? I'm just not sure what to think anymore, Harry." Harry tightened his grip around her. Ginny basked in the warmth of his arms.

"I really don't know why we were sent here, Gin, but I'm going to make the best of it. Even though I'm scared, this is my only chance to get to know my parents. Well, maybe I can go after Voldemort in the past and save my parents? What do you think, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed long and hard before looking up at Harry. She captured his eyes with hers. "Harry we can't mess with the time line. We don't know what the consequences will be. It could destroy the universe or something."

Harry let a long sigh. "I do hate it when you're right, Gin. I guess I just have to make use of the time I've got."

Ginny had a sad smile tug at her lips. "Unfortunately that is all we can do." Ginny leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Hmm, that was good, Gin. We've got an hour and half before class starts. Do you want to make use of our time together?" Harry looked over to the bed and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ginny couldn't help, but laugh at Harry. "You have such romantic ways of seducing me."

Harry nuzzled on her neck. He picked her up, and started to carry her back to bed. "You know me Gin, anything that works." Ginny playfully swatted him in the back of his head.

"I love you, you prat!"

Harry tightened his grip around her. "I love you too, Gin."

An hour later Harry and Ginny finally emerged from their rooms. They were both flushed and had a loving glow upon them.

They walked down to the Great Hall to get a bit of breakfast before class began. Sitting at the professor's table in the front, Ginny hurriedly grabbed a piece of toast. She turned at look at Harry and began to laugh. He had eggs dribbling down his mouth, and his robes were covered with crumbs.

Harry looked up with an oblivious expression on his face. "What?"

Ginny let out peels of laughter. She noticed some of the students were giving her strange looks, but she didn't care. "Are you always that messy when you eat?"

"I was hungry." Harry protested.

Ginny pointed her wand at Harry. "Scourgify!"

Harry was soon covered in soapsuds. "Why you little imp." Harry quickly performed the drying charm on himself, while glaring at Ginny. "How am I going to make an impression on my parents now?"

Oh Harry, it was funny, and besides I think we already made an impression on them."

"We did?"

Ginny brought her hands to her forehead and groaned. "Yes, when we gave them bloody detention, you git."

"Oh yeah." Harry looked like he had a light bulb go off in his head. Ginny just moaned, this was clearly was going to be a long day! Ginny hurried up and finished eating. She gave one more scowling look at Harry, and then swept off to their classroom.

Harry looked stunned as he wondered what he had done wrong. He silently jammed the last forkful of eggs into his mouth and raced out of the Great Hall to catch up to Ginny. Damn that girl, she sure knew how to drive him crazy. Harry ignored the stares and the pointing fingers as he went down the hall. He slowed down as he reached the door their classroom. Harry paused, to take a deep breath, before going in. He wondered what brought on her mood change. He peeked in the doorway and saw Ginny sorting through spell books.

Harry drew his wand and muttered, "Orchideous." A bouquet of flowers emerged from his wand, and he held them out as a peace offering. Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, Gin. Please forgive me?"

"Oh, Harry, I wasn't mad. I was just agitated about how thick you were being. For a moment you almost sounded like Ron." Ginny just looked down. When she glanced up again there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Gin?"

Ginny just let herself lean against Harry. He put his arms around her. "I miss Ron, Mione, all them. You may have your family here, but mine have yet to be born, except Bill and maybe Charlie. I just miss home."

"Oh Gin, Dumbledore is trying to find a solution and send us home. Just have a little faith, please?"

"You're right Harry, I'm being selfish. This is the only time you have to spend with your parents, or even spend time with Sirius. Just enjoy the time you've got here. Don't worry about me, I'm just homesick. Now we got to straighten ourselves out. The students should be arriving at any moment. As she said that, a couple of sixth years began to stroll in the classroom. They looked curiously at Harry and Ginny before sitting down.

Harry noticed the emblem on their robes. Slytherin. "Great," Harry thought. "My first class today is my parents and those damned Slytherins." Soon the room filled up with Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Harry noticed the evil stares the two houses were giving each other. Especially between the Marauders and Snape. He had to shake himself from the daze that he felt himself fall into. He saw the Marauders sit in a group in the back of the room. They were whispering and pointing at him and the Slytherins. Harry instantly knew they were plotting against him. Probably thinking up of a prank to pull on him and Ginny.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ginny began the lecture. "Ok, class, today we are going to be discussing the Patronus Charm. Who can tell me the theory behind the Patronus?" Harry gazed around the room and noticed Lily had her hand up. He couldn't believe how much Lily looked like Ginny, except the eyes.

"Miss Evans?" Harry called out.

Lily sat up, looking all prim and proper. Harry secretly wondered how she ever got together with James. They seemed to be further apart in personality than even Ron and Hermione.

"The patronus usually appears in animal form. It drives away dementors, and is the only charm that may harm a dementor It acts kind of positive force that repels them away."

Ginny looked at Lily with approval on her face. "Very good, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now is there any one in here that can produce a patronus?"

No one raised his or her hands. Ginny heard some mutter that it was impossible to do at their age, because it was too of strong magic.

"It's not impossible to perform." Harry cut in. "All you have to do is concentrate on a happy thought and say, "Expecto Patronum! I learned it in my third year. I had an excellent teacher." Harry let his eyes fall on Remus as he said that. He saw Remus look at him curiously. "James Potter and Severus Snape, come up to the front." Ginny watched in amusement as both boys threw loathing looks at Harry.

"This should be interesting," Ginny said to herself, as James and Severus made their way to the front of the room. They looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well, concentrate on a happy thought. Then say Expecto Patronum. You may begin now."

Harry heard them shout out the incantations. James managed to shoot silvery mist out of his wand, while Snape couldn't even manage that.

"I guess Snape doesn't have many happy memories to think of." Harry murmured to himself. "Good job, Mr. Potter, even though you produced an indistinct patronus. Five points to Gryffindor." Harry turned to Snape, "I think you need to concentrate on some happier memories. Keep practicing tonight, I want to see some results for tomorrow."

"Professor Porter?" Harry turned around to see who spoke. He looked and noticed Sirius had his hand up, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Can you produce a real patronus? I've heard not a lot of wizards can. Even the older ones can't always do it. I know you said you could, but I just want to see you do it in person, sir."

"Certainly, Mr. Black. Ginny, can you release the bogart, please?"

Ginny looked at him with questioning eyes. Harry let his eyes sparkle in mischief at her, and Ginny caught on fast. "Sure, Harry, no problem." She opened up the desk drawer and quickly stepped back. Harry moved forward as the bogart changed into a dementor. Most of the class gasped in horror. Harry could feel a clammy cold chill in the air, and he could hear the bogart drawing its rattling breath. Harry quickly thought up of a happy memory of Ginny and he.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag leapt out of his wand and began to chase the bogart-dementor. Harry looked closely at the Marauders and saw their jaws drop, and saw James face go white. "Oh shit, I forgot my patronus is prongs." He called out, "Ridiculous." The bogart vanished.

"Ok class," he said. " Tonight's homework is to practice the Patronus Charm. I want to see some results." Ginny gave Harry a look of surprise. Then she added in as an after thought. "Anyone who could produce a patronus gets fifty house points. Now I want to see a corporeal patronus. Class is dismissed."

The class filed out quickly. The Marauders gave Harry strange looks as they left. When everybody left the classroom. Ginny walked over to Harry. "What the hell was that about? Class only lasted for half hour."

Ginny, did you see James's face when he saw my patronus?"

"No, why?"

"He was in shock."

"Why would he be Harry?"

"Umm, my patronus is his animageous form."

"Oh, shit, Harry."

"That's what I'm bloody saying."

Thanks to Jim, my beta. As always you always do such a great job. Thank you to all the reviewers. I love you all. Keep pressing the review button!


	10. Chapter10 Detentions!

Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, please give all credit to the brilliant J.K.R.!

Chapter10 Detention!

Harry managed to get through the rest of the week. He really hadn't known how hard it was to be a good teacher. He drifted up to the Room of Requirement for a while, to escape and reflect on the past week. Harry forgot all about holding detentions. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Harry could have kicked himself for producing his patronus in front of James. He should have remembered that his patronus was connected to the boy. He obviously didn't produce his patronus again in class, although he still made his classes practice it. Even with all the practice he had yet to see any of his students perform real patronus yet. A lot of the older ones did manage to make silver mist though. This week had been so hard on him, but at least he had Ginny to lean on. Ginny was his life, his love, and his strength. Harry didn't know what he would do without her. She had a way of getting to him like no one else could. Harry felt himself slowly drift off into his own dreams, in his own world.

Up one hall and down another, Ginny was searching everywhere for Harry. They had to be at the defense classroom for detention. It felt so much different to be giving it out, instead of receiving it.

"I'll think about that later." Ginny's mind snapped back to the problem at hand.

This past week has dragged on forever. The first week of school was brutal, and then Harry's patronus incident. Ginny could never tell what would happen next when Harry was around.

She had to admit, she loved the idea of giving Snape detention. It was like some retribution for all the times that he treated her so horribly, all because she was a Gryffindor. Detention tonight would definitely turn the tables a little bit. Ginny couldn't wait, now all she had to do was find Harry.

"Bloody hell, I don't have time for this." Ginny muttered under her breath. She quickly performed a tracking spell on Harry. She hoped that no one else had seen her. Her wand let out a glow, and then appeared the words Room of Requirement. "Of course he would find his way in there." Ginny muttered under his breath. She picked up her pace ran down the twisted passages.

Ginny began to chant. "I need the room that is hiding Harry Potter in it. I need the Room of Requirements." Suddenly a door appeared to her left. Ginny knocked on the door gently. When there was no sound she opened the door and entered slowly. Ginny walked up to him, and began to grin mischievously. She saw a pitcher of ice water and a glass. Ginny quietly poured the ice water into the glass. She lifted the glass, and poured it slowly over Harry's sleeping figure. Harry woke up immediately.

"Wow! What the hell!" Harry jumped out of the seat. He didn't quite have his balance yet; he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ginny!"

That only in succeeded in making Ginny bust out in laughter. Harry just stood there glowering at her. At last her laughter subsided enough to let her talk coherently.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the temptation. I came here to get you. Remember we have to be back at the classroom for detentions.

Harry smacked his head with his hand. "Oh shit! I can't believe I bloody forgot about that!" Harry looked down at his robes, and then he looked up at Ginny. "Now I have to give detention in wet robes, with no thanks to you."

Ginny just stifled a groan. "C'mon Harry, don't bitch so much. All you need is to perform the drying charm on yourself. Now don't get your boxers in a twist, just relax!

Harry just glared at her, while he performed the drying charm on himself. "I guess we better get going."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, that's what I have been only been trying to tell you for a while."

Harry's eyes flashed at her, "Smart arse," he muttered under his breath. Harry looked back at Ginny. "Are you coming?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "What do you think Harry?" Ginny said in a sarcastic voice. "Men!" Ginny thought to herself. She followed Harry out of the room of the requirement, with a small smile playing on her lips. This was definitely going to be an interesting afternoon!

Harry doggedly made his way to the classroom, with Ginny close behind him. When Harry reached the classroom, he paused at the door. Harry looked up at Ginny.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world. When I finally get back home I can brag to Ron that I gave Snipe detention. I also can brag to Fred and George, that I gave the marauders detention." Ginny's face lit up with anticipation as she said that. She grabbed the door from Harry's grasping hand. Ginny swung the door open and burst into the classroom. Much like Molly, Ginny had a formidable presence.

Ginny gazed around at the marauders and Snape as she walked to the front of the room. The only one who wasn't there yet was Lily Evans. There was still five more minutes before detention started, but Ginny was still surprised. She thought Lily would have been the first to show up.

Harry walked in after Ginny. He glanced at the younger version of Severus Snape. A twisted smile played upon his mouth. Now this was time for payback for all the horror Snape showed him. Severus Snape isn't going to know what's going to hit him. Harry began to clear his voice to speak as Lily Evans came running into the classroom. She was panting and out of breathes. Lily's robes were in all disarray. Her emerald eyes shot angry green sparks at the marauders, James especially. Harry wondered what happened, but he didn't have to wonder for too long.

Lily sat down in her seat, and raised her hand.

Harry nodded, "Yes, Miss Evans?"

Lily looked up, with a smirk playing on her face. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was held up by those four insufferable prats over there." She pointed to the marauders.

Harry noticed the marauders put angelic expressions on their faces, but Harry and Ginny weren't fooled.

"What happened, Miss Evans?"

"They turned my robes and my hair bright green. Then if that wasn't enough one of them stunned me. I had to wait until the stunner wore off. Then luckily, I know my counter charms, and I charmed my hair and robes back to normal color." Much like Hermione, Harry's mom had managed several sentences without seeming to breathe.

Ginny and Harry had a hard time containing themselves. They struggled to keep a straight face.

"Do you have any proof Miss Evans?"

Lily's face went red. "You think I'm lying to you, Professors?" The marauders faces lit up like a Christmas tree. Lily glared at them. "Lucky for me I left an underneath strip of my unchanged, just for proof." She smiled at the marauders, while watching their faces fall. She pulled out a strand of hair and true enough it was bright green.

"Is this true, boys?" Harry turned to look at them with stern gaze.

The marauders looked sheepish. It was Remus who spoke up first.

"Yeah, we pranked her." Remus then hung his head down.

James looked up at Harry with a look that said, "So what are you going to do about it." Of course it was only a look. James wasn't stupid.

"Well, let the punishment fit the crime." Ginny spoke up with a mischievous look in her chocolate brown eyes. "Miss Evans come up here, and bring your wand." Ginny let her eyes sparkle at Harry as Lily walked up to the front of the room. "First though I need your wands boys. Accio wands!" The wands flew up into Ginny's outstretched hands. The marauders looked up at her sheepishly. Ginny bent over and whispered something in the younger girl's ear. Lily laughed, and begun to walk towards the marauders. Harry leaned closer to Ginny.

"What did you say to her, Gin?"

"Oh, I just gave her a spell that will turn the boys pink for about eight hours."

Harry had a hard time holding back his laughter. A snort or two got through. He watched Lily mutter an incantation. She waved her wand, and the marauders turned a brightly glowing pink. The marauders looked down at themselves, and then looked at Harry and Ginny, with daggers in their eyes. Lily and Snape were snickering until Ginny gave the bad boys a stern look. "Just remember boys, what comes around goes around."

They looked up at her. "Yes, Professor."

"Now, for detention, I want you guys to clean. Remus, Sirius, you two clean the bookshelves. James, and Lily, you guys clean all the desks out. And last, but not least Peter and Severus." Harry handed them a scrub brush each. "You two scrub all the grime and filth off the floor. I want to be able to see my face when you guy's are done. Now, I don't want to hear a word of complaint from anybody."

They all looked at Ginny and Harry and glumly replied, "Yes, Professor."

"Now, don't just stand around. Get to work!" The maurders and Snape all grumbled, but Lily just dove in the first desk and started cleaning.

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, with a look the plainly read; this would be an interesting night. I mean how many people have the opportunity to put their parents in detention?

Thanks as always to my beta Jim. You're the best! Now to all my faithful reviewers. Thank you for all the great reviews. Keep them coming! I'm sorry I won't be able to update as often. If you read the other story that I'm writing you know why. But for those of you that don't, well, here's the news. I found out I was pregnant a week and a half ago. So I'm having a hard time juggling work, two kids, a husband, and a baby on the way. By the time I get home, I just have enough energy to crash on the couch; I hardly ever make it to the bed any more. So, therefore I'm having a hard time finding time to write, because I have such a hard time staying awake. So please bare with me. I have no intentions of abandoning any of my stories. It will just take me a little longer to update. Thank you for support. And keep those reviews coming!

Cheers!

Dolphingirl79


	11. Chapter11 Dark Mark Rising

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: Need I explain? I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Chapter11 Dark Mark Rising.

After the detention, life at Hogwarts quieted down. Harry and Ginny have gotten accustomed to teaching. The maurders seemed to stay out of Harry's way. They seemed to be always going the other way, when Harry passed by them in the hallways. Occasionally in class Harry could see Lily gaze back and fourth at James, and Harry. Harry felt a little disturbed by this. Ginny comforted him like usual, and told him not to worry. Even though Harry felt better after, but he still felt anxious about his and Ginny's secret being somehow let out. He would just have to be extra cautious with Lily around. She was too inquisitive for her own good.

Students were buzzing around the halls. Hogsmeade weekend was coming. The excitement could be heard everywhere. There were more pranks and jokes then ever. Most of the professors gave the students no homework for the weekend.

Harry was planning his lessons for the next week, when Ginny snuck up behind him.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Harry glanced up at her. "Oh hi, I'm just planning lessons for next week. What are you up to?"

Ginny shifted her feet around, and looked up at him hopefully. "Well, it is Hogsmeade weekend, and I am really dying to get out of this castle. So do you want to go to Three Broomsticks, like we used to?"

"I guess I could save my work for later, and join you for some butterbeers."

Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Just let me get my cloak, and I will be ready leave."

As Ginny turned to leave Harry called out to her. "Will you get my cloak for me too please?"

Ginny gave him an amused look. "Sure I'll get it you lazy oaf." With that, Ginny flipped her flaming red hair and strolled out of the defense classroom.

The air held a bitter chill as Ginny and Harry stepped outside the castle. There was freshly fallen snow on the ground. It made them feel alive, just to be out in it. The walk to Hogsmeade seemed to take no time at all. Harry always thought it was longer than it was, but then much of the time he went was in the secret passage way, which was old dark and dreary. That way seemed to always take a long time. At times to him it felt as if it went on forever.

Almost too soon, the village of Hogsmeade appeared before them. The Three Broomsticks loomed right up ahead.

Harry held the door at The Three Broomsticks for her. Ginny just looked at him and smiled. "Why thank you."

Harry just grinned at her. "I do have some manners after all."

"Yeah you're not such a lost cause after all. C'mon lets get a table." Ginny pulled him to a secluded table in the back.

They quickly ordered butterbeers, and sat back in their chairs. Harry and Ginny watched the students come and go. It was good to get away from the castle. Everybody was in such high spirits. He almost forgot that even in this time period that a war was going on. Everything seemed to be out of a storybook.

Just then, the door opened and the young Snape walked in. Ginny looked at him carefully. She elbowed Harry to pay attention closely. Snape was acting very strange. He was unusually pale and acting very nervous, which was unusual for him. Snape normally always had an icy look of indifference on his face. Now he looks like he was wearing his heart on his sleeves. Ginny reached over and touched Harry's robes. "Harry pay attention to Snape, something is wrong I just know it." Ginny felt a cold dread come upon her. Something was going to happen, she just knew it!

Harry just looked over at her, and sighed. "Ginny I could careless if Snape came in with the dark mark tattooed to his forehead. That man has caused me nothing but misery the whole time I was at Hogwarts. He is nothing but a death eater who for some odd reason develops a conscience." Harry felt himself tense up. He loathed Snape almost as much, if not more than old snake face himself!

"Harry he is not a man, Snape is still a boy. Do not hold him for crimes he has yet to commit. He has yet to become the man you grew up to hate. I know Snape was up on your list close to Voldemort. However, he was not always that way. Doesn't make you curious to find out what made him into the bitter cynical man he is in the future? Maybe he was forced into being a death eater." Ginny sighed, "I am just saying don't judge, and condemn him yet."

Harry through his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry Gin, as usual you are right, but there are different things that I want to concentrate on. Such as, it is a beautiful day. I do not want to spend it worrying about Snape. I want to spend it respectively adoring you. So please will you…"

Harry was cut off by screams echoing through the streets. Harry drew out his wand. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry and Ginny cautiously looking out the window. All they could see was black cloud of smoke. They cautiously stepped out of The Three Broomsticks on o the panic filled streets. They saw a house in flames and above it the formidable dark mark hanging above it. Ginny looked at Harry, "So much for our peaceful relaxing day. Now don't you now wish that you listened to me?"

Harry felt the cold dark dread descend upon him. Oh how he hated death eaters! They always seemed to ruin everything Damn them all!

Thanks to Jim as always. Sorry, it took so long since I have updated. However, I have been miserably sick and pregnant. Sorry the chapter is so short.

Dolphingirl79


	12. Chapter12 Choas!

Every Rose has it's Thorn

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own a thing.

Chapter12 Chaos!

Harry looked around at the panic. He drew his wand out grimly. Ginny clutched her wand so tight her knuckles were going white. She let out a shaky laugh. "I guess Tom has to still make an appearance every once in a while. Even if it is just to make sure the public is still terrified of him." Ginny continued to grip her wand even tighter.

"Hey you might want to loosen the grip slightly, before you break the damn thing. Then you will be pretty defenseless. I am sorry Gin that this had to happen today. I really hoped that it would be a quiet relaxing day with just no worries. Fate really must hate me, to keep having death eaters in my life!"

Ginny looked down at her hand grasping her wand, and loosened her grip. She glanced over at Harry. "Are you ready to make them dance to their deaths?"

Harry started down the street. "I'm as ready as I'm going to get." He saw ministry officials, and aurors, apparating to the panicked filled town. Harry saw James and Sirius hiding behind a barrel cursing death eaters as they went by. Most of the students were running as fast as they could back to the castle. He turned to Ginny. "Please try to round up all the students that you can find and get them back to the castle. Please tell Dumbledore, even though I'm sure he will be here at any moment anyways. Please make sure those two get back to the castle." Harry was pointing his wand at James and Sirius. "Please be careful Gin, I love you."

Ginny just nodded her red hair. "You be careful too. Won't you?"

Harry let out a short laugh. "I guess if I survived Voldemort all these years, that I can handle his death eaters. Now go on and get them out of here!"

"Merlin, he is insufferable prat, just like Ron!" Ginny muttered under breath as she walked away to get whatever remaining students to safety. She turned around to glance back at Harry, only to see him disappearing in the black smoke.

Harry held his wand out in front of him. He saw a dark robed figure point a wand at him. A red purple jet came towards him. "Protego!" Harry quickly called out. The spell just bounced harmlessly of his shield. "Stupefy!" He saw his red stream of light hit the death eater square in the chest. Harry walked over to the fallen death eater with his wand out. He took of the hood of the death eater; he stepped back in surprise to see a Lucius Malfoy looking no older than him. Harry muttered an incantation under his breath. Silver ropes wrapped around Lucius' hands. Harry heard a branch snap behind him. His scar bursted opened up with an intense pain that he hasn't felt in over a year. "Protego," Harry quickly called out, while forcing all his magical energy into his shield. He knew before looking that Voldemort was right behind him.

Harry heard the cold evil laugh as he turned around. "So you're the new defense teacher at Hogwarts that I heard about. Congratulations you stunned one of my new death eaters. Hardly a big catch. Don't look so incredulous you fool, like Dumbledore I have my sources too."

Harry's mind was telling him to kill Voldemort now. That way it will spare him from living hell from the Dursleys'. He could here Ginny's voice echoing through his mind. "You can't change the past without serious consequences to the future." Harry groaned to himself silently. Why did she have to be right. The cold chilling voice of Voldemort, broke through his thoughts.

"I suppose you know how to duel, being a Hogwarts professor and all."

Harry spoke with a cold hostility that matched Voldemort's voice. "Of course I do, but I really don't think that's necessary right now."

"Oh and why not?"

Before Harry could speak, Dumbledore was standing beside him. "Because Tom, your fight is with me." Before another word was spoken Dumbledore had shot gold threads from his wand, which was now surrounding Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed, "You haven't seen the last of me yet." With that he disparated leaving the echoing pop.

Harry looked around for the death eater he stunned; to only found he was gone too."

Dumbledore just looked at Harry simply. "He took them with him. Tom doesn't like to leave his supporters around, because then they could be used as information. You know Harry, you can not duel Tom in the past. It could have disastrous consequences. You know the kind that can unravel time and destroy the universe."

"I know, Ginny warned me before when we first got here." Harry hung his head. "I really wish I could change things though. All the lives I could of saved including those of my parents.

" Harry your parents were meant to die on that day. If it wasn't Voldemort then it would have been something else that caused they're deaths.They were meant to die that day. Everyone has a reason for being here, a purpose to fulfill. They fulfilled theirs. I know it must be hard to see them and know what the future holds for them. You should use the time you got to get to know them now. You have been giving a blessing in disguise, you just have to realize it. Now come on let us return to the castle I believe Miss Ginevra is waiting in the hospital wing for you. So I think it would be best that you join her and tell her that the threat is gone for now anyways."

"The hospital wing Sir?" Harry looked at him with a look of concerned question in his eyes.

"Is she alright?"

Dumbledore turned and let his clear blue eyes twinkle at him. "Yes she is alright. However though for some reason she thinks that's where you will end up." Harry just nodded and let out a chuckle. He turned to the direction where the castle was looming ahead, and began walking.

Authors note: Sorry it's been a long time updating. I had my baby now so it should be easier to update now that I can bend over a computer desk again. Thanks for all your patience and support. Please be kind and review.


	13. Chapter 13 Wishing and Revelatons

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So give the credit where it is due to J.K.R.

Chapter13 Wishing, and Revelations.

The castle soon fell back into its normal routine after the attack. Classes resumed, but fear still seemed to linger in the air. All the students had they're wands on them at all times. The professors' all took turns and patrolled at night. Dumbledore could be seen adding more wards to the castle, but gradually Christmas was coming closer. So the fear was soon replaced by joy and anticipation of Christmas morning soon to come. The castle was starting to get the usual decorations. Hadgrid brought in the freshly cut Christmas trees, while professor Flitwick levitated the decorations on to the trees. The Christmas spirit seemed to fill the castle and everyone in it, but Ginny.

One night Harry caught her wistfully looking out the window in their quarters. Harry wrapped his arms around her petit frame.

"What's the matter?"

Ginny grabbed on to the arms that were holding her, and wrapped them around her more tightly. Tears of frustration, and defeat seeped out of her eyes.

"I feel so trapped here. I miss my family. No matter how much we fought we were always together for Christmas. Maybe not in person, but definitely in spirit." Ginny paused while twirling a piece of her fiery red hair between her fingers. "Well maybe except for the year Percy was being a prat. He was kind of unpopular with the family that year, but that's not my point! This is the first year I won't have the traditional Weasley jumper! It has been almost four months since I left. My mum has to be beside herself with worry. Christmas is coming, and I can't be with mum and dad, and my brothers. I just miss them all so much."

Harry turned her tearstained face towards his. "I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sorry we got stuck here. I really don't want to be spending my life in the past. You know how hard it is to teach my parents? There is so much I would love to tell them, but I can't. It is so hard to see them happy, knowing that their death will only be in a few short years. I hard to see Peter, and knowing what he is going to do in the future. It is hard to see Sirius so full of life that Azkaban is going to rob from him. I wish there is a way I could warn them, but I can't disrupt with events that are supposed to happen. I had such a hard time not killing Voldemort in Hogsmeade a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to do so badly." Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair. His voice was shaking dangerously as he continued.

" I wish I could tell Dumbledore how to get rid of Riddle permanently. I wish I could stop from having to grow up with the Dursleys'. They were never really family to me the closest thing I considered family was yours. Even though I wasn't your mum's flesh and bones, she always treated me like one of her own. Even after we broke up, your mum was still a mother to me. Even though it was very hard to be around the burrow then, with the tensions running so high between us. I miss all of them, expecially Ron and Hermione. We have been in this together since day one. It feels so odd that we are here, and they aren't even with us! I know if Hermione was here she would find away to bring us back home."

"I'm so sorry about that, I wish I change what happened, and what will happen but I can't. It feels weird not to have Ron and Hermione around too. I'm sorry I was caught up in my problems, and I didn't notice that you had yours too." Ginny shuddered inwardly. She would do anything to change the events that happened that fateful night years ago. Just to keep Harry from suffering a childhood of misery. She was glad her family was there for him so much over the years.

Harry brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry about that now. It's all in the past."

Ginny's face held a ghost of a smile. "Don't you mean, in the future?" It seems even though he meant to cheers up, it now seems that she was cheering him up.

"You know what I mean!" Harry was beginning to get the sparkle back in his eye again.

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little."

"I know Gin, Gin."

"Don't call me that Potter."

"Well I was just trying to lighten the mood." Harry ducked as Ginny playfully swatted the back of his head.

"Smart arse!"

"Hey that's not nice Gin."

Ginny pouted her lips together. "Whoever said I was nice. I thought I was always a little,… What's that muggle word? Oh bitching."

Harry leaned in to kiss her. "Nope, I think you're a bloody beautiful woman who I happen to be in love with."

"Oh yeah Potter, well I happen to be in love with you too." Ginny tried to stifle a yawn, but Harry being ever observant caught on.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed Gin Gin."

Ginny just grinned as she put her hands on his waist. "Only if you come with me."

Harry just let out his breath slowly. "Well I'm sure I can accommodate you." As he gently nudged her towards the bed. "After all I'm feeling tired myself!"

"Don't be such a perverted git!" Ginny playfully punched him in the arms. Harry caught her hands in his.

"Where would you ever get that idea?"

"I wouldn't know." Ginny retorted back, with a laughing tone dripping from her voice. "I guess it's just a women's intuition."

Harry just shook his head. His raven black hair stood up more than usual. Women he would never understand them, nor would he try. He would just go along and say "yes dear." Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes. What he saw took his breath away. He saw such a strong passion, conviction, love, mixed with a little mischief, lurking in those brown depths. He prayed that he would never loose that again. He could sense there was more to that fateful night than she let on, but Harry knew that she would tell him when she was ready. Harry fell silent he forgot the conversation they were having. He felt his heart beat within a rhythm that matched hers', all coherent thoughts went out the door.

Ginny looked at Harry curiously when she noticed that he stopped talking and was gazing into her eyes intently. She wondered what was on his mind. As his emerald green eyes captured hers, Ginny felt herself get consumed by the intense flames of love that danced in that emerald green so alluringly. Ginny lifted her fingers to trace the out line of his lips. She felt a shiver go through him as they made contact. Ginny caressed his face with her finger tips. Harry reached out to grab her hands. She gently put them on her shoulders. Ginny could feel his finger tips move up to the base of her neck. A small shiver ran through her. He always seemed to know what to do to make her feel better. Words were no longer needed. Ginny and Harry were both wearing their emotions on their face. Harry drew her in and kissed her softly at first. He gradually deepened the kiss as Ginny responded back. The fire the fueled their passion seemed to consume them in the flames. Gradually Harry pulled back when he was in need of oxygen. Ginny just looked at him with her melting chocolate brown eyes.

"Wow," she breathed into his ear. "Why don't you kiss me like that every time?"

Harry looked at her with a grin on his face. "Well I guess I'll have to keep accommodating you."

Ginny drew him in closer. "You just do that."

A couple hours later, Harry rose out of bed, he was shaking. His dreams shattered his good mood from earlier. He was careful not to wake up Ginny. He silently got dressed. He looked at Ginny. She seemed so peaceful. He couldn't wake her up for this. Harry tucked his wand on the inside of his robes. He silently walked out of their room, out of the castle, to the broom shed. He grabbed one of the school brooms. It looked like the same brooms he had when he went to Hogwarts. The same Shooting Stars, but now they were new, instead of falling apart. The full moon was fully raised over the mountain tops.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the Shooting Star. He rose up into the air, he did dives repeatedly. The night air brought him fully awake so he could contemplate was his dream meant. He wasn't so sure it was a just a dream or a glimpse of what was happening in his time. He saw massive explosions, and bodies of muggles were lying everywhere. Children were crying orphaned from their parents. He saw a tall figure wearing black robes with silver snakes and dragons embroidered on it. He wore a hood and a mask. He was laughing cruelly as he ordered his followers to kill the muggles, and torture the children. The voice sounded familiar. Harry thought he saw a flash of silver when the man in the black robes looked up. Harry couldn't be to sure. He felt the gaze of the stranger penetrate him. Like he knew Harry was there watching. He looked straight at Harry, a cold smile tugged on his lips. He waved his wand at a little girl who couldn't be more than two years of age. Harry watched the little girl get flipped upside down. The stranger levitated her higher and higher. Then he flicked his wand and the little girl came crashing back down to the ground. Her body lay broken on the hard unforgiving street. Harry felt him dream self walk over to her. He felt so powerless and helpless. The little girl opened her eyes. Harry saw that they were bright green. She looked up at him her eyes were coming in and out of focus. Harry desperately tried to comfort her but his hand went right through her. Then he remembered he was there in spirit only not body. He saw her body jerk. Then the light faded out of her eyes. He saw something wispy floating out of her body. It took form of the little girl, a light surrounded her. She moved upwards. She looked down at him and spoke. "Thank you for not letting me die alone." With that the little girl's spirit floated out of sight. Harry had a hard time keeping the tears from seeping from his eyes. He looked at the blacked robe figure. Harry felt a hatred stir in him that hasn't stirred since Voldemort was alive. The man flicked his wand and Harry felt himself being pulled back away from the horror, but back to the bed where he and Ginny laid.

Harry kept flying and occasionally diving he didn't realize the sun was coming up. He also didn't notice that he had a spectator watching him. One was a teenage boy that looked almost exactly like him with the exception of brown eyes. The boy had a look of disbelief on his face. Harry landed he was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't realize he was being followed until he put away his broom. Harry turned around, and was face to face with James Potter.

Authors note: Thanks for everybody for being patient with me, but I have been writing this chapter for a month and I didn't think I would ever get it right. I will try to update faster next time. Please don't forget to review. It gives me of an encouragement to write faster! Until next time Cheers!

Dolphingirl79.


	14. Chapter 14 Truths Better Left Unsaid

Every Rose has its Thorn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful HP universe.

Chapter14 Some Truths are Better Left Unsaid.

Harry's mind was racked in an emotional torrent of feelings, being stabbed repeatedly by a sharp and twisted knife. Why of all nights did James have to follow him out here? Harry knew that tonight he was wearing all his emotions, instead of hiding them under the icy veneer mask, which he usually wore. Harry tried to hide under his mask, but found it impossible. Harry tried to take the coward's way out. He tried to pass by James without speaking to him, but James obviously had other ideas, and was in the mood for confrontation.

"So what's going on Professor? " James angrily yelled at him. "Why do you look almost like my twin except for the eyes? Why do you have Lily's eyes? How are we related, when the only family I have left is my parents? I know your name is not Porter. I know you and the other Professor are not what you guys claim to be."

Harry was trying to wrack his brain for ideas, but then he remembered the Maurader's map!

Shit! How did he ever think that he and Ginny could ever pull this charade off?

An idea came to him suddenly. "James I am related to you, and yes I am a Potter. How I am related I cannot say. I am not from this place or time. I was thrown in here against my will. Unfortunately, there hasn't been a method found to send us back. I can't let you know any more than that."

Harry gave himself a mental note that to tell Filch about the Maurader's map. Harry was not prepared for what was coming next.

"Leglimens!"

Harry saw all his memories flash before him. Harry felt powerless to stop it. He saw the one where Dumbledore told him that he found Prongs was inside himself. That the love ones never leave us behind. "Enough"

Harry pushed James away; James staggered backwards and whispered, "I am your father. Oh sweet Merlin I am a father."

Harry heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around and saw Ginny standing behind him. Even at time like this Ginny was very beautiful to him. Her fiery hair whipped around in the breeze, while the sun was rising behind her. She held up her wand at James.

"Obliviate"

James eyes went out of focus "what?" He looked at Harry and Ginny questionably.

"You fell of your broom Potter." Ginny told him quickly. "In the future you may want to be more careful. Now go inside and forget about those early morning broom rides."

James just looked at her with a real confused look on his face, but mumbled "yes mam."

James turned slowly and walked back to the castle.

"Ginny why did you wipe his memories?" Harry spun around and asked, as soon as James was out of hearing distance. "For a moment I actually had a father."

Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry. "Listen I know it is hard for you, but he can not know who you are. The truth could destroy everything our lives, the future of the world! I know everyone says honesty is the best policy, but some truths are better left unsaid. You will have to practice your occulmancy against him." Ginny turned his face towards hers; she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "I'm here if you need me Harry, we are in this together, are we not?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and sobbed silently on her shoulder. She patiently held him until the storm of emotions passed.

Harry looked up at Ginny, "that's not everything either Gin."

Ginny turned her brown eyes towards him. "What do you mean?"

"There is a new war in our world, in our time. Last night I was there in spirit, not in body. I saw another Dark Lord Wannabe, causing destruction on the muggles. He spun a little girl in the air and dropped her; I went to her so she would not be alone as she died. She sensed I was there, even though the other muggles could not. I think she may have been a witch and not known it yet. But after she died, her spirit rose up and told me thank you, for not letting her die alone." Harry had to take a breath to sooth his shaking voice. "I hooded figure that did this, he did it to taunt me. The only thing that I could see to identify him was his silver eyes"

Ginny's inside at the words, silver eyes. A cold shiver ran up her. She was sure that what Harry was describing were the same silver eyes that haunted her in her sleep. Those silver eyes who robbed her of her innocence. Those silver eyes left Ginny with the initials of T.R. upon her. Ginny's eyes hardened in fury. She was glad that Harry could not read her thoughts at the moment "They are a sick bastard that's what they are. They will pay once we figure away back home." Ginny spat out.

"Ginny I am not sure, but I think they are the ones who sent us back to this time. To this place, I guess they wanted us out of the way, before trying to take over the wizzarding world."

Ginny recognized the truth in Harry's words. "I hope Dumbledore has gotten a solution to our problem soon. We have a score to settle in the future."

Harry remembered the little girl dying. "Yes we do have our work cut out for us!" Who ever the bloody bastard is, they will pay for this."

Ginny offered her arm to Harry, "Come on let's go see Dumbledore on this new development."

Harry let himself be steered towards the castle. "Oh by the way, we have to talk to Filch, and get him to confiscate the Marauder's map. Somehow I feel like a traitor doing this too."

Ginny gave him a comfort squeeze. "Some how, I think you will survive this Harry."

They walked silently back to the castle, hand in hand, side by side.


	15. Chapter 15 The Betrayal

Every Rose has its Thorn

Chapter 15 The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe; I am just playing with it for my own personal amusement.

After Ginny modified James memory Harry had to do the unthinkable, get Filch to confiscate the marauder's map. To Harry it felt like the ultimate betrayal to the marauders, but he also knew it would be in his and Ginny's best interest to have it done. However, that still did not make Harry feel any happier about doing it. He felt that it went against everything he grew up to believe. Who would ever think that he Harry Potter would be helping Argus Filch?

Harry laughed to himself. "Well at least I am keeping the map safe until Fred and George get's a hold of it again."

With that thought, Harry turned his heels and walked to Filches office. Harry only paused briefly at the door. He told a deep breath and went in.

Ginny watched as Harry went in Filches office. She could sense his pain. It seemed to radiate off of Harry's body. She knew that today was a day that would not soon forget. Ginny also knew that the same Silver eyes that haunted her would now haunt Harry the same. Ginny let a couple tears roll down her cheek, as she relived her own personal nightmares of the man with silver eyes. She knew he was playing Harry the same as he was playing her. Ginny shivered as the memories filled her. She new he had to be stopped, only then will her and Harry's minds are at peace. Ginny leaned against the stone hallway. The stone felt hard cold and unforgiving to her. It was funny how her life had turned out. Ginny was glad that fate had stepped in a reunited her back with Harry again. Ginny was so caught up with thought that she did not notice Harry walk out of Filches office. Ginny felt a gentle tap on her shoulders. She looks up to see Harry crouched down next to her.

"Well I just officially betrayed the maurders. Filch now knows of the map and knows what it looks like. I just feel like such a traitor." Ginny reached her hand to brush away stray hair that was falling messily into Harry's eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Harry. Just think you are keeping the map preserved for Fred and George, and your future self."

Harry let out a long sigh. "I guess that's true Gin, I just never thought that it would be because of me that is all." Harry glanced at Ginny's brown eyes and saw the pain echoing through its brown depths. "What's the matter Ginny?"

Ginny felt her insides quake, she was not ready to tell him. The truth always seemed to be double-edged sword. She just wished she knew the entire story herself before she told anyone else. As Ginny glanced into his startling green, eyes that sometimes seemed so old, and yet still held some innocence in them. "I just wish I could go home that's all Harry. I am just so sick of fate playing with my life without my consent."

Harry looked at her sadly. "I know fate has been playing with us both. All I can say is that it had better be worth it in the end. Otherwise I think we need to have some words with someone who controls the fates."

Ginny gave a wry smile. "I just can't wait for this to be over with. I think we really need to see Dumbledore, and check on how the progress is going." Ginny rose to her feet, and held her hand out to Harry. Harry graciously accepted her hand.

"You are right Gin; let's see how soon we can go home again." They began to walk up the castle corridors to Dumbledore's office. Harry only wished to end this nightmare, so then maybe he can truly begin his life with Ginny.

"Sugar Quills", Harry said in a hopeful voice. The doorway sprang open. Harry and Ginny climb up the ancient stone stairs. When they reached the top, he saw Dumbledore at his desk with parchment quills, and ink. He looked up at them, with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Sir," Harry began but Dumbledore cut him off unexpectedly

"You were wondering how well we progressing on sending you back home. Well there have been some improvements, but it still needs more work though. Probably by the end of the year, we can send you back home." Dumbledore saw the disappointment in their faces. "I am sorry, if that helps at all."

Ginny felt her hope deflate, she did not want to wait. She wanted to go now! She felt the burning sensation behind her eyes, Ginny willed herself not to cry. Instead, she looked at the floor. Her hair fell as a curtain around her face. Ginny felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She reached up and grabbed it. She drew strength from its warm comfort.

She looked back up at Dumbledore." If there is anyway to send us back you will let us know, won't you?"

Dumbledore looked strait into her eyes. "Of course I will let you know the minute something changes." Dumbledore turned his pale blue eyes towards Harry. "Any new developments I should know about?"

Harry glanced at Ginny she gave him a slight nod. "Well I had a dream about the new Dark Lord, about him murdering muggles in my time. Therefore, I know it has to be getting bad there. I know he could see me in the dream too. It was kind of glimpse of what I believe is going on in my time. It is so hard to see the world that was just rebuilding itself back up again after Voldemort, was getting ripped up again by a Voldemort wannabe."

Dumbledore's eyes seem to lose his sparkle as he listened to Harry telling him his dream. This young man has obviously gone through so much, and fate just keeps throwing him more obstacles at him. "I'll do my best to try and hurry up the process so you can return to your world, and set things right again. Well if you let me go, I will use the fire and persuade the minister the importance of getting the time turners ready for use. I promise as soon as it is operational, you people will be the first to know. I promise you that." Dumbledore sat back into his chair.

Ginny leaned forward. "I'll be holding you to your word professor." With that, she left his office swinging her long hair behind her.

Harry got up, nodded to Dumbledore, and followed Ginny back through the castle corridors to their quarters. On they way back Harry could see Filch lurking behind the shadows, telling Mrs. Norris to sniff them out. Harry groaned inwardly since he knew what Filch was up to now. Harry and Ginny did not say another word until they were inside their quarters. Almost immediately after inside Ginny decided she needed a nap. Harry could see the shadows under her eyes and knew she was exhausted. Harry kissed her gently on the forehead and tucked her in." Just sleep Ginny; I will be her when you wake up."

"Thank you Harry, for me so good to me..."

Harry barely caught the last part because it was hardly coherent enough for him to hear. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Harry got up from the bed, and went to look out the window. Almost all of Hogwarts looked like a winter wonderland in some sort of fairytale. It was just another reminder that Christmas was coming soon, and he had yet to get Ginny a present. He glanced back to where she laid; she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He could not imagine his life with out her. That is when the realization hit him. He knew what he could give her. He got his wallet out. In the secret compartment was the engagement ring that was his mothers. He knew it would suit Ginny perfectly. Now Harry just could not wait for Christmas to come. Harry went back to the bed and lay down next to Ginny, and soon he fell fast asleep next to her.

Author's notes. Thanks for all the reviews I know it has been about 3 months since my last update, but I was moving, and this chapter took a while to write. I appreciate your patience.

Just keep the reviews coming!

Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

Every Rose has its Thorn happy

Disclaimer: As usual, I don not own the wonderful world of HP. However, occasionally I like to twist them around and play a little bit the characters.

Chapter16: A Time for Hope.

The students soon left the castle, to go home for the Christmas holidays. The castle was now engulfed in snow, that it seemed like it was getting buried The sun was shining; the snow was a pure glistening white,it was so fresh, so clean, so pure, and so seemingly untouched. Ginny felt a shiver go through her, that had nothing to do with the cold. She wished with all heart that she could be the same as the snow, fresh, clean, and untouched. Ginny knew that she lost her innocence forever. She lost it long before she was so violently violated. She lost back in the chamber, when Tom engulfed her with his darkness of his soul. She new her soul was never the same after having to share it with something so purely evil. Even though time seemed healed some of her pain, it never fully went away. The darkness of what he did still always remained there as a stain on her soul, never letting it be clean again. After that she was never as carefree and trusting again. Then again Ginny was touched unfortunately a second time with evil, again when she was sixteen. Oh, the memories were horribly painful. Ginny wished she knew who did this to her and why, But all that she knew was that the same silver eyes haunted her, was same eyes that also haunted Harry. Tears glistened on her cheek, as she reminisced the ugly memories of her past. Ginny lost herself in her thought of the past, and did not notice Harry walk over to her until he put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny turned around slowly knowing there was no way to hide the tears from him.

"Hi Harry," Ginny was now facing Harry fully.

"Ginny what's the matter?" Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms. She buried her face in his chest. Her tears soaked his robes, but Harry did not seem to mind. Harry gently rubbed her back tracing circles on it with palm of his hands. "It's ok Gin, it will be ok." Finally, and what felt like ages Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Harry, I never told you the truth on what happened to me that night, when I found you with Pavarti." She felt his arms around her stiffen, but Ginny continued. "I walked in on the two of you snogging, but you didn't notice me. I ran out into the forbidden forest. I didn't know I was being followed." Ginny took a deep breath before she continued. She looked up into Harry's eyes. "I was raped, and that wasn't the worst of it. I do not know who it is that did. He performed a memory charm on me. So I will always remember what happened, but not who did it. My only clue is he had silver eyes." Ginny felt Harry's arms embracing her closer to him, as if to protect her, form the darkness that haunted them both.

"Why didn't you ever tell me what happened to you? I thought you were extremely distraught after our breakup, but I would of never could of ever have imagined this happening to you. Why didn't you say something to me or Hermione or Ron?"

"Because I was too ashamed of what happened. Especially the fact of not knowing who did it to me. I wanted to die, I thought you had just betrayed me, and I really wanted to just die at the time. I couldn't eat or sleep, I had to use glamour charms. That way no one would really notice the fact that I was pale with dark circles under my eyes, and that I looked like a bloody skeleton. On my outward appearance I looked subdued, and a little depressed, but on the inside I was screaming, dying, and being torn apart all at once. I didn't know where to go, or where to turn. My pride wouldn't let me go McGonagall or Dumbledore. After that I felt dead on the inside. I felt like a was a shell of myself I didn't really feel alive again until I met you that day at Diagon Alley. "

Harry felt anger rushing his veins, like a fury. He knew he had to keep himself calm for her sake. Ginny needed his strength and support right now, not anger. "Sshhh, It will be alright Ginny, I still love you no matter what that bastard did to you. To me you are still my beautiful Ginny. I wish I could take my wand, and wish it all away, but sometimes the only way you heal is letting it out, instead of bottling up, like you have been doing. Do you feel better, now that you let some of it out?"

Ginny gave a shaky sob, and looked up at Harry. Her face was all tear-stained, but she didn't care. "I do feel a little bit better now that t it's out in the open. I hated hiding that from you. It was tearing me apart. I just didn't know what to do. I was afraid that you would stop loving me"

Harry hung on to her tighter, "It will be ok Gin. Nothing could make me stop loving you. You are a part of me. You are what turns my world. You light my soul on fire."

Ginny had to give a small smile through the tears at Harry's declaration. "Why does the darkness still always seem to find us? Why can't we just be left alone?"

Harry cupped his hands under her chin gently. "Look at me , I don't know why the fates always seem to playing with us. But it has made us much stronger because of it all. Through all the darkness light always follows. You have always been my light Gin, will you let me be yours?" Harry gently kissed her. He could taste her salty tears, but he didn't care. He felt Ginny begin to respond back. She clung to him like he was the only one in the world holding her up. A dark realization came over him, when he realized he was the reason why she kept going instead of giving up. Harry let her take in his strength, and his love in that kiss.

When Harry thought he couldn't breathe anymore, Ginny broke away from him slowly.

She let her hands play gently with the hair at the nape of his neck. She looked up in his eyes, and she nearly gasped at the intensity of love that was in his eyes. Ginny realized she also saw herself in her eyes. She knew her eyes would mirror back the same intensity as his. At that moment Ginny knew that she would be with Harry for the rest of her life. Ginny also knew that he felt the same way about her. At that moment she knew she was his, and he was hers.

Harry grabbed her hand, and gently traced his finger over his mother's wedding band. He decided at that moment to give her Christmas present early. The timing never seemed to be more perfect. The day before Christmas snow flakes all around him. Harry with his free hand pulled out a wrapped package from his pocket. "I was waiting for tommorow to give this to you, but I decided you need your little Christmas cheer a little early."

Ginny took the box, and unwrapped it lovingly. She opened it and there was a diamond ring with a setting of rubies, on each side of the one carot diamond. Ginny felt a rushing warmth envelope around her. Harry took her left hand, and held up the ring which glistened and sparkled. "Will you be my light, and let me be yours? Marry me Ginny?" Ginny couldn't speak, but she shook her head yes, and held out her hand for Harry to slip the ring on her finger. Ginny kissed Harry with all the love that she felt.

"When do you want to make it official Ginny?"

She gave him a funny smile. "How about tonight? I don't want a big wedding, I only want just you."

Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure Ginny?"

I have never been more sure of anything. Tonight is perfect as it is Christmas Eve the night of hope, peace, and love. I love you Harry, I belong to you, like you do to me. We don't need everyone else, we only need just each other."

Harry in his heart knew what she was saying was true. But he didn't want to take the option of having a big wedding away from her. God only knows how she deserved it, after all that has happened to her. Harry knew what he had to do. He looked at her with love shining from his face. "Give me a few hours to get things arranged."

Ginny leaped up in exuberant joy and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I can't believe it. We are getting married! One moment I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Now I feel like dancing at the top of the world.

Harry gave her a hard long kiss, moments later, even though it felt like hours they breathlessly broke apart. Harry offered her his hand. "C'mon I believe we got a lot to do. I' m sure you want to go to Hogsmeade, and get some new robes. I have to get the other details arranged with Dumbledore." Ginny took his hand, and together they made there way back to the castle through the sparkling white snow, which seem to be glistening with joy for both of them.

Authors note: Another chapter done. It didn't come out as fast as I thought it would, but at least it was three months for an update, instead of six. Thanks for all your continued support, please don't forget to leave a review!

Cheers! Dolphingirl79


	17. Chapter 17

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of HP!

Chapter17 Until Death do us Part.

Warning fluff alert in this chapter.

Ginny was standing before the mirror, in her ivory colored robes with gold trim. The dress had spaghetti straps, and an empire waist. The dress seemed to just made for Ginny. She could hardly believe that she found the wedding dress of her dreams, as fast as she did. It seemed to be waiting for just her. Ginny's hair hung loosely around her face in loose curls. She could not decide to put it up or leave it down. In the end, she decided to leave it down. She knew how much Harry loved her hair loose and cascading down her back. After all wasn't simplicity the best?

Ginny kept twisting her hands nervously together while pacing in front of the mirror, which kept calling out. "You look beautiful dearie." Unfortunately, that did not soothe any of Ginny's nerves. She was not scared of marrying Harry, She was anxious to get it over with. Ginny knew that she should savor this day for the rest of her life, but for some reason she just wanted to get on with it so it would just be over. Just so her life with Harry can finally really begin. Just as she, felt it was always supposed to be. Ever since she was little, she felt oddly drawn to the story of the Boy who lived. Every night Ginny used to ask her mum to tell her the story again, and again. She never grew tired of it. As Ginny grew older, and actually met Harry for the first time. It was like a dream come true. Her old childhood fantasies, burst to life with that first meeting at Platform 9 ¾. She finally had a face to go with the story. After that, Ginny knew she drove her mum bloody insane that year. She was all by herself everyone but her parents were gone from her. Even though her mum tried to keep her busy, Ginny still had time for endless daydreams about him. The next time she met him again, she was so hopelessly infatuated with him, that she could no longer speak in front of him, without turning red in the face or sticking her elbows in the butter dish. Over the years Ginny has gotten to know Harry better, it was her fourth year when Ginny could finally talk to him without blushing. It took him to the end of his fifth year before he got over his silly crush Cho Chang. Even though she was extremely pretty, Ginny always thought that Cho was always a bit of an airhead. After Harry got over Cho the rest was history. Ginny had gotten to know the real Harry, and fell in love with him, instead of the image.

Ginny looked at the ring on her left hand and smiled wistfully. "It's funny sometimes dreams really do come true. Oh Merlin, I am talking to myself now."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," The mirror chirped in its opinion.

Ginny picked up the hairbrush, and was prepared to throw it at the mirror, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in it is open."

The door open slowly, and Professor McGonagall cautiously stuck her head in the doorway entrance. "We are ready for you Ginny. Only Merlin knows why you want to renew your vows now."

Ginny smiled to herself, only Harry, Dumbledore, and she knew that they were getting married for the first time, not just renewing their vows. "I'm coming Minerva, I'll be right down." Ginny decided to carry only a single white rose instead of a bouquet of flowers. She slowly followed Minerva down the long winding staircase. The location of the ceremony was a secret from her. She liked the idea of a surprise. She went through the Great Hall to the corridors that led her outside. Ginny quickly cast a heating charm on her once she realized she was going to be outside. She continued to follow Minerva, until she turned around, and faced Ginny. "Wait here for a moment."

Ginny just nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. She looked at the scenery around her. There it's lavishly decorated with Christmas trees all around her. Snow was glistening on their branches. There was the infamous Christmas star sitting on top of the tree. The star was sparkling silver and gold. Ginny kept waiting, and was surprised when Hagrid came up to her.

He was wearing a black hairy suit, which oddly enough looked like the brown one he had from her days at Hogwarts. "Wow the black must have faded to brown." Ginny muttered to herself.

"Harry asked me that yeh probably wanted to keep up some traditions and walk you down the aisle, and give yeh away."

Ginny have never felt so much in love with Harry than she felt that moment. Even in the past with out her family around, he still wanted to make it special for her as he could. Ginny looked up into Hagrid's watery eyes.

"Thank you so much, that would means the world to me."

Hagrid offered his large arm towards her, "shall we?"

Ginny took his arm, and positioned the rose in front of her. She smiled up at him. "Let's go."

They walked down the snowy path. There were white lights twinkling on all the trees on each side of the snowy white path. The sky was caught, between twilight and night. The left over beauty of the sunset was still very much evident in the sky. The stars slowly came out one by one. Ahead of the path in front of the forest, Ginny saw Harry standing up front with Dumbledore. There eyes met, and Ginny noticed nothing else but only him. He was in black dress robes with black and silver trim. Harry's hair looked like he attempted to comb it, and then went out flying. To her he never looked so good. Ginny reached Harry, and Hagrid stooped down so Ginny can give him a kiss on the cheek. Hagrid blushed almost as red as Ginny's fiery red hair. He gave her arm back and entwined them with Harry's. As Ginny stared into his eyes, she lost of sense of reality in those brilliant green depths. She felt that time had stopped still for them.

Harry felt his mouth go dry as he saw her walk down the snowy path. She was so beautiful to him. H e loved how she left her hair in the loose waves. His hands were just itching to run his hands through the red silky waves. He noticed how her dress clinged to her curves in all the right places. He started to feel light headed. Harry sucked in his breath, when he realized he was holding his breath. "Talk about taking my breath away," he said to himself silently. Harry often wondered why he has gotten so lucky.

"We are gathered here this evening to celebrate the re joining of two souls." Dumbledore begun with his twinkling blue eyes. Harry and Ginny continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Hagrid anxiously stepped forward almost tripping over Minerva. "I do," he answered while receiving an exasperating look from Minerva.

Ginny could hardly hear the words that Dumbledore was saying to her. All her concentration was on Harry. Her soul already felt bonded to his, this was only just the legal part of it all.

"These rings represent a circle of never ending love. It's a symbol which binds you together." Dumbledore took his wand and tapped the rings; they emitted a soft golden glow. "Harry repeat after me, with this ring as a token of my love and affection I be wed."

Harry took Ginny's small hand; a shiver ran down her spine as he whispered to her. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection I be wed." Ginny felt a thousand butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, as she felt the ring slide upon her finger.

Ginny took Harry's hand and he would be surprised if Ginny did not hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. "With this ring as a token of my love and affection I be wed" Harry lost sight of everything else as she slid the ring on his finger. The whole world seemed to just fade away into the night. Only thing that seemed to matter to him was Ginny. Harry did not hear the rest of the ceremony, the next thing he heard was Dumbledore saying, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry was already kissing Ginny soundly before anyone could say another word.

When they broke apart breathlessly, it seemed the night has become alive before their eyes. The stars were now fully out and twinkling brightly. Some were shooting across the sky the midnight blue sky. One star stood out in particular, it outshined all the rest. Ginny felt instantly at peace and was overwhelmed with happiness. She grabbed Harry's hand, and pointed to the star. "I have never seen the Christmas star before, but I have heard of it though. It is just so amazing it makes me feel so full of hope, love, and peace. I never knew that looking at a star could make me that way, just by gazing upon it."

Harry traced his finger on her jaw line, he kissed her softly again. Ginny responded with a raw passion from deep inside her soul. They broke apart only when breathing became necessary. They did not notice that everybody else departed back to the castle leaving them alone. Harry looked down in to her eyes.

"I feel the same way Gin." He lingered a moment longer and ran his hands through her silky fiery red hair. "The same way," he murmured into her ear. "Do you want to take a walk around the lake?"

Ginny smiled warmly at him. "Of course I do." They walked together side by side holding hands. Ginny looked at the beautiful scenery before her, and took it all in. The lake was frozen over in a sheet of ice. The moon's reflection sparkled off the surface of the ice. The snow surrounding them was so pure and sparkling and was everywhere. For the first time in a long time, Ginny did not feel homesick. She finally felt like she was home. Even though she was in a different time, and her family not around, she actually felt completely happy. Ginny have not felt that way in years. Ever since Tom Riddle took over her mind, and exposed her to the darkness. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes she felt his love radiate from them. She felt now that the darkness of Tom's soul could never haunt her again, as long as she was surrounded by Harry's love. Ginny looked to the castle that was towering into the night. "You want to go inside?"

Harry looked at her. He realized she is finally now all his, and only his. He kissed the top of her head softly, and saw the suggestive look on her face. A big smile grew upon his face. "You know I do." Without a warning, he picked her up and carried her to the castle.

Ginny laughed at him as she watched him try to carry her to their chambers as fast as he could. "You know I could walk."

Harry had a little bit of a smirk upon his face. "Yeah I wanted to do something proper though."

Ginny had to stifle the laugh. "So running me to our chambers is proper?"

Harry's eyes lit up with a bit mischief in them. "Nah, but it is fun though." Harry got to the door and fumbled while trying to open it.

"What's the matter love is the door stuck?"

"Ha ha, hilarious Gin." Harry had to out Ginny down, in order to take out his wand. The door sprung open. Harry scooped down and picked up Ginny again, and carried her through the threshold of the door. He stood her up by the bed. He gently caressed her face with his fingertips. "I love you, and only you. I am all yours body, mind, and soul."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I am yours, body, mind, and soul. Until death do us part." She reached and loosened his dress robes. And gently she pushed them away. Ginny felt the ties at the back of her dress come off. Harry cupped her face to his and caught her in kiss. Ginny did not notice the dress fall to the floor. "He whispered in her ear. "Until death do us part." Soon neither of them knew any more as they gave themselves to each other.

Authors note: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope all you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for the support. Keep pressing the review button.

Cheers dolphingirl79


	18. Chapter 18 The Morning After

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer, I don not own the wonderful world of HP!

Chapter18 The Morning After.

Ginny awoke to the fragrant smell of pumpkin juice, freshly buttered toast, and poached eggs. She sat up quickly and clutched the sheets to her to have some resemblance of modesty. The morning sunlight was streaming from the window bathing the room in a soft light. Ginny heard a crashing sound coming out of the bathroom, along with a long stream of obstinacies. Ginny had to stifle the laughter that was threatening to consume her.

"Are you alright there Harry?"

Harry came out of the bathroom, and at least had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Did I wake you?" He ran his hands through his hair making even messier, if that was even possible. His green eyes sparkled at her mischievously.

Ginny just shook her head reprovingly with a hint of amusement. "No you bloody oaf you didn't wake me. I think it was the fact that it is Christmas morning, and I want my presents."

Harry crossed the room to her he kissed her on her forehead. "Well Merry Christmas to you too. If you want your presents from what Father Christmas left I suggest that you should be nicer to me." Harry pretended to pout.

Ginny saw the look on his face, and started to laugh. "Oh yeah, and I guess you should be nice to me if you want your presents. Just remember He only comes when you are good. No pouting dear it is not good for your disposition."

"Well I guess there is nothing left for me to do, but be good." Harry looked at her with an impish look to him. He bent down to give her kiss. Ginny met him halfway. Her sheet slipped down giving Harry a full view. "Wow how I love my presents." Harry felt a smack on the top of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being a prat, now just shut up and kiss me." Harry was only to happt to oblige the request. The sheet slipped completely off, and neither of them noticed. They were just too caught up in the moment to no longer care.

Later they lay on the bed side by side with their hands entwined together. Ginny brought Harry's hand to her lips. "I love you, and it has always been you. There has never been anyone else."

Harry's finger's gently grazed her cheeks "I know, with me it has always been you too. When we get back it will be interesting to explain to your family that we are not only back together after two and half years apart, that we are now married, and they weren't invited to the ceremony."

Ginny sat up forgetting to cover herself with the sheet giving Harry another full view. "Oh mum is going to kill me when we get back. But for some odd reason I will get all the blame though, for leading you to the path of sin."

Harry leaned down and kissed her. He felt a shiver run up his spine. "Path of sin, I think I'm ready for another trip."

"Again, you are just a randy bloke aren't you?" Ginny looked at him incredulously. "I think now I want some presents. I am like a little kid when it comes to Christmas."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Gee Gin, after all the time I have spent with your family, you would think I would have learned something about you."

"Don't be such a prat." Ginny playfully punched his shoulder.

Harry pretended to flinch at her touch."Ouch I think I am mortally wounded." He tickled her underneath her ribcage. Ginny squirmed uncontrollably. "Say you're sorry, for calling me a prat before I have to tickle you into submission."

"When pigs fly."

"You know Gin, since we are witch, and wizard that can be arranged." He continued to tickle her until he saw the daggers in her eyes that she was shooting him. He did not want to be on her bad side. Her bat- bogey hexes were something of an experience that was not worth repeating. He stopped tickling her and got up, and quickly put a bathrobe on.

"What are you doing Harry? Ginny sat up curiously.

Harry threw a dark blue silk robe at her. She put it on quickly, but was fumbling with the ties. Harry went over to her, and pushed her easily. "Let me help you." When he was down, he grabbed her gently by the waist. Ginny pushed his hands into his chest.

"You know you still never told me what we are doing?"

Harry looked at her with a hint of surprise in his eyes. "Presents of course, what else did you think."

"Oh never mind, let's get to those presents." Ginny's brown eyes sparkled with mischief delight.

Harry smiled at her wryly, he gestured his hand towards the tree. "After you dear."

Ginny practically almost skipped to the tree. "So which one should I open first?"

Harry picked out a package that was wrapped Snitch patterned paper. He tossed it to her. "Try this one first." Ginny caught it expertly, and dug in.

By the time, they were both done opening presents festive wrappers were strewed out all over the floor haphazardly. Ginny sat back in Harry's arm. She held her new necklace up. "Put it on for me?"

Harry lifted up the hair on the back of the neck, and was fumbling with the clasp that would not open of the gold and silver entwined chain. "Damn it, this thing is a pain in the arse!"

"Oh calm down Harry it's only a clasp."

"But I just want you to be able to at least wear your present."

Finally, the clasp gave way to his hands. He smoothed the pendant to the front of the necklace.

Ginny held up the pendant of a unicorn. It was silver with golden tail, and mane. "Wow is that a diamond for the eye Harry?"

Harry kissed the nape of her neck, "only the best for you love."

Ginny looked at him and smiled impishly. "Well that's the way it is supposed to be. I love it thank you. Now we better be getting down to the hall for Christmas feast."

"Do we have to, I only want to see you today no one else. We can have a house elf send us up our dinner or something. After all it is our honeymoon." Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. Ginny just felt her heart melt.

"Oh alright go call the house elf."

Soon there was a table for two set up lavishly against the window.

Ginny could not remember the last time that she ate so much. Good thing that wizard robes were so loose. She looked out the window. Twilight was beginning to fall upon the castle. It was another perfect Gryffindor sunset. "Beautiful isn't it? The sunset I mean."

Harry caught her gaze. "Yes it is but not as beautiful as you. The house elves out did them selves on dinner this time. I think for the first time I ate as much as Ron."

Ginny let out a snort of laughter. "I didn't think it was possible to break my dear brother's record. I mean his appetite is almost legendary."

"I hope our dear Hermione learned how to improve her cooking spells. The household spells seemed to be the only ones, that she had a hard time mastering." Harry smiled as he remembered reminisced the past fondly. "I wonder what those two are up to."

Ginny covered his hand with his. "I wonder too. I wonder if they are going to finally start a family, and settle down."

"Umm Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it supposed to be settling down, and then start a family? Not the other way around."

Harry looked sheepish. "Well you know me, I have to be different."

Ginny grinned. "We all know you are one of a kind."

"That's bloody right!"

Ginny's smile seems to disappear to thoughtfulness. "Do you ever think about a family of our own?"

Harry's face grew serious. "I have for years, but even after we broke up. There was no one I could find to fill your shoes. You were the only one I could ever have imagined giving my name to. You were the only one I wanted to share my nights with. I never could imagine having a family with anyone but you Gin."

"I know what you mean. You are the only one I have ever considered having children with too. I love you so much Harry."

Harry leaned in to kiss her. "And I you."

Ginny fell into a restless sleep that night. She did not know why, but for some reason she felt uneasy. Something just did not feel right. Her dreams took her back to the chamber, to the second war. The final conflict when Harry defeated old Tom. Then her dreams drifted off to the burrow current day.

_The mists were rising of the ground. The sun was only just beginning to crest over the hills in the distance. Ginny watched saw her mum working in the garden. She watched her mum bending over gathering the vegetables unaware of the sinister black robes figures creeping up behind her. "Mum look out!" Molly Weasley continued to work, as if she could not hear her own daughter. Ginny felt a cold desperation rise through her. "Mum look up, your wand, use your wand." At that moment, Ginny realized that no one could hear or see her. "NO!" Ginny cried fully knowing that she could not help. The time seemed to stop with the one word, "Crucio!"_

_Ginny watched helplessly as her mum dropped to the ground. She was writhing, and screaming in agony. Ginny tried to jump in front of the curse to break it off, but the light just went right through her. Ginny decided to try a different tactic. "No mum, you have to fight back. You did not survive the war to die now. C'mon get up, and give them hell." Tears poured openly down Ginny's cheeks. "I love you mum, now fight back. Molly Weasley gave no recognition that she heard her only daughter. Ginny never felt so helpless than she did at this moment. She saw the black robed figure raise his wand arm up again. He seemed to look at Ginny. Ginny almost fell over in surprise. His silver eyes gleamed out of the hood, "Avada Kedavra." _

_Ginny threw herself on top of her mother. The green jet of light hit her, and Ginny's world blacked out._

**Well that is all for chapter 18 leave me a feedback on how you liked it. The next few chapters ahead will not have as much fluff. The story will turn a little bit darker. Please remember to review.**

**Dolphingirl79**


	19. Chapter 19

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer; I do not own the wonderful world of HP!

Chapter19 Nightmares of the Future.

Harry woke up to hearing Ginny's screams. He tried to shake her awake, but she continued to scream. "Ginny you have to wake up! It's just a dream." Harry quickly conjured a goblet of water and threw it in her face. However, the screams continued with almost desperation to them. Harry was out of ideas on what to do. Finally, he threw some Floo powder into the fireplace to fire call Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Albus's head appeared in the green flames. "What can I do for you Mr. Porter?"

"Come quick I need some help; there something is wrong with Ginny?"

"I'll be right there." Albus's head disappeared from the flames. A flash later, he appeared along with Fawkes. "Sweet Merlin what happened?"

Harry looked at him helplessly. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I woke up to her screaming. I tried to wake her up, but nothing seems to be working. I am out of ideas on what to do." Harry ran his hands through his hair recklessly not caring that it was now standing on end. "I hate seeing her like this it is almost like she is trapped in a dream, or by the way she is screaming a nightmare."

Dumbledore looked gravely at Harry. "That is a possibility that we must look into. This could be very serious if she is indeed trapped. Especially if Ginny is in a dream in the future."

Harry felt his insides grow instantly cold at those words. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore's glasses slid down his face. Harry could see that his eyes lost the former sparkle in them. He leaned in closer to Harry. He could see every crack and crevice that lined the aging headmaster's face. "There is nothing that we can do for her; it is something that she would have to come out of on her own."

Harry stuttered in disbelief. "You mean I just have to sit, wait, and listen to her screams?"

"Her screams won't last long." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Her need's to be moved into the hospital wing though. Maybe there is something Madame Pompfrey can do."

Harry groaned, oh how he hated the hospital wing, but he knew that she would be better of there though. "Ok let's move her."

Dumbledore raised his wand, but Harry touched his arm. "Let me, she is after all my wife."

Dumbledore lowered his wand. "As you wish Harry, she is your wife now."

Harry's arm felt immensely heavy as he pointed his wand at Ginny. "Silencio," Ginny's screams stopped. He bent down and lifted her into his arms. He followed the headmaster wordlessly out into the corridor. There was not a word spoken until they reached the hospital wing.

"Sweet Merlin what happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey hovered over Harry anxiously. "Put her in that far bed by the wall. That way she will have the most privacy."

Harry carried her to the far bed, and lovingly put her down. He saw the wretched agony that appeared upon her face. Harry knew that he would give anything to trade places with her. He wishes he could just take it all away from her. Madame Pompfrey pushed him aside to start doing the diagnostic spells on Ginny. After she was done, she looked at Harry sadly.

Harry felt a wave of panic, crash through him. "What's the matter with her?"

Madame Pompfrey put her hands on her hips. "Well Professor Porter, your wife seems to be stuck in the dream world. The only treatment that I know that can help is that you get into her mind, and try to pull her back out into reality."

Harry felt his insides o cold; he hated the idea of having to go inside anyone's mind, especially Ginny's. He felt it was a line that should never be crossed. A person's thoughts should belong to them and them only. He pointed his wand at Ginny. A lone tear trickled down his face. "Forgive me Gin." Harry took a shaky long breath, "legilimize."

Harry so flashes of Ginny's memories pour out in his mind. He saw himself back in the chamber helping her up, off the stone floor. He relived their first kiss. Then he saw something that flashed through that made him take a closer look. He saw Ginny running away from the tower that night. He saw the forbidden forest looming ahead. The tears flowed freely from his eyes, as he watched the horror's of the rape that Ginny had to endure. He saw the initial that is carved upon her thigh. Harry always assumed that it was from old Oldie himself from when he took her down to the chamber. What disturbed him even more is whenever he tried to catch a closer look at who was doing this to her. All Harry saw was a silver blur. He knew at that instant that the memory has been tampered with. Harry felt anger surge though his body. How dare anyone do that to her, his Ginny? Harry finally understood everything. Harry looked deeper into her memories, and he thought he saw a flash of Ginny's mother getting tortured. He saw Ginny leap in front of the killing curse to protect her mother. "This has got to be it." Harry muttered to himself not caring if anyone one was listening to him. With his thoughts only on Ginny, he grabbed the silvery threads of her memory and jumped in.

Harry felt as if he was falling forever. He spiraled down through the murky depths, until there was a faint light. "Finally a light at the end of the tunnel," he thought to himself. Harry landed in a tangled heap on the ground with a dull thump. Harry so the burrow ahead of him, and he began to walk.

The house was eerily quiet, except the sound of a women sobbing. Harry followed the sound into the garden. The beauty and serenity of the garden was surreal. "Now is not the time to be concentrating on that." He came to a secluded part of the garden then he saw two flaming heads. His stomach fell, Ginny was lying on the ground still, and unmoving. Molly Weasley was bent over Ginny's still form crying uncontrollably. Harry walked over, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mrs.Weasley?"

"HHarry, what, how?" She threw her arms around him, and brought him to a motherly hug. Harry did not know what to do except to hug her back. Everything felt so real. Harry had to keep reminding himself that he was in Ginny's dream.

Molly Weasley pulled back and looked at Harry, and then to Ginny's still form. "She jumped in front of the killing curse for me." Her tears flowed down her face freely. "My poor baby, I am surprised that she isn't dead."

Harry felt an immense wave of relief flow through him. "She is not dead, oh thank God!"

"I was attacked Harry." Molly went on as if she never heard Harry. There were using crucio on me. She materialized out of nowhere, when the said avada kedavra saw the green light of death flash towards me. Then she stepped in front of me. She can't technically die, because this is her dream."

"Ginny is unable to wake, she is caught in between dream and reality."

"Oh dear this is serious if she can't wake up. How are you even here in Ginny's dream?

Harry felt his face turning red. "I used Legilimency on her when she wouldn't wake up. That way I can see if I can find her again."

"Well dear she was here, but not anymore you have to find out where her spirit retreated to. I am sorry to say it could take a short time or it could take even years." Molly Weasley looked down at Ginny. She patted Ginny's hand lovingly. "You bring her back, I trust you Harry."

Harry looked into Molly's tearstained eyes. "Thank you." With that, Harry stepped away. He took the same path as when he came. He saw silvery black mist. Harry stepped in, and let himself be swallowed by the spinning mist. He was soon spinning up though the black vortex of Ginny's mind. He felt a pull at his mind his mind. He spun out her mind, and was back into his own body. Harry closed his eyes against the bright lights. He fell back on the hospital bed next to Ginny. His strength was gone. Harry felt the tiredness washed over him.

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes to see Albus standing over him with a concerned look lining his face. "Any closer to finding her?"

"No sir, but I found out what happened. She was hit by a killing curse in her dream." Harry closed his eyes again. Sleep threatened to over take him. "I am sorry I need to sleep professor." Harry felt his glasses being taken of his face as he succumbed to the oblivion of sleep.

Thanks for your reviews, I am sorry it took so long post this chapter, but I didn't want to post this one until I was done revising the earlier chapters.

Cheers!

Dolphingirl79


	20. Chapter 20 The Abyss

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own this; I am just playing around with the world J.K.R. so skillfully created.

Chapter20 The Abyss

Ginny woke up and picked herself off the floor. She looked around and saw that she is surrounded by a strange white mist that swirled around her. Ginny looked down and saw that she was wearing white robes made of a material that she was quite unfamiliar with.

A cold shiver ran down her spine, making her breakout in goosebumps. "Oh Merlin where am I?" Ginny continued to look around for signs of another person, anyone that could give her an answer. The last thing Ginny could remember was stepping in front of the killing curse to save her mum. Ginny let a gasp out of her throat. "I am dead aren't I?" Ginny really was not expecting an answer, but she jumped nearly ten feet back when she heard a faint chuckle coming up from behind her.

Ginny whirled around and she saw an old wizard with white flowing robes billowing around him. His robes looked eerily close to hers. "Who are you, Why am I here, How do I get back? Is my mum alright?"

The old man threw back his head, and he laughed such a hearty laugh that Ginny thought it was not possible for his frail small frame. "One question at a time my dear." The old man's eyes glittered in amusement. "I think the answer to the first one is I am but the famed Merlin. Yes you are mum should be perfectly all right. To the answer the next question we are in what is known as the abyss."

Ginny was confused and relieved that her mum was all right. Ginny had never heard of any place as that, even with all the tales she heard over the years. "What's the abyss?"

The amusement faded out of Merlin's eyes as he proceeded to explain. "My dear the abyss is a place of souls that are lost that can't find their way home."

Ginny felt her heart stopped for a moment. Wait a minute did she even have a heart now? Ginny drew what seemed like a shaky breath from her chest. "Is there a way out?"

Merlin just sighed as he looked at her sadly. "Some have been able to leave this place, but they had help from the outside. Someone close and significant to them to help pull them back to reality."

Ginny looked around at the white fog swirling around her. It seemed to be endless, as it went on forever. "How do they do that?"

Merlin looked into her eyes. "My dear child if I knew I would not still be here. I am lost here just like you except that I have spent considerably more time than you have here. I am afraid that you will just have to wait here until someone comes for you. It has been almost a thousand years for me. There is no one left that was close to me anymore. They all died long time ago." Merlin stopped a moment and saw the look of horror on Ginny's face. He reached his time-weathered hand and touched her cheek. "It's alright child, I am not unhappy I find that my purpose is to help all the lost soul that come here if it is possible. I will be free again on the last day. The one that muggles called the Day of Judgment. Until that day comes, I do what I can to help. You know the lost souls of dementor attacks come here too?" Merlin paused looking at Ginny, "Don't be sad for us this place is not so bad. All you need is a little patience."

Ginny ran her hands through her hair, patience definitely was not one of her virtues that she had. Ginny instead is blessed with her mum's famous temper instead. "So basically I am here until Harry figures out how to rescue me or the Day of Judgment. Damn it!"

Merlin put his hand on her shoulder, "until Harry finds you, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Ginny looked into his calming blue eyes, she might as well get to know him better while she was waiting on Harry. "I think we need to sit down for this, even though I am young my story is kind of long."

Merlin nodded and conjured two brown recliners. He had a ghost of a smile on his face as he saw Ginny's astonishment.

"I didn't know you could bloody do that here!"

"My child you can do about anything here except getting out. That requires assistance from the outside." He sat down and motioned for Ginny to do the same.

Ginny reluctantly sat down; she let her self recline back in the chair. "Wow these things are really comfortable. Well where to begin," Ginny paused and chewed on a long red strand of her flaming red hair. "Well I guess it starts that I have six older brothers. I am the first girl to come in the family in something like three hundred years. That's what my dad is always saying anyway."

"So you are the seventh child and the first girl in generations?" Merlin questioned with a curious look of remembrance etched into the lines of his face.

"Yeah that's right," Ginny began slowly. She was trying to think why what she said that would have sparked that kind of interest in Merlin.

Merlin looked at her as if he was trying to decide on what to say finally he raised his hand at her and gestured her to continue. Ginny was deciding if there was anything that she should not tell him. As she looked up into his eyes, she could not help the feeling that she could really trust this man. So Ginny really launched into the telling of the story of her life starting with Harry Potter.

After what seemed like hours later, Ginny finally finished her story. She felt a burning sensation at the back of her eyes. She blinked fast to try to will the tears that were threatening to fall away. Merlin looked at her with tears in his wisdom filled blue eyes.

"You have held more burdens in your life than anyone should have to go through. I do not know how your Harry did it. You two definitely have what you would call the Gryffindor courage. I can see it is courage that guides you." He got up slowly, "I will leave you to your thoughts when you need me again, just call me and I will hear you."

Ginny reclined back in her chair. Hazy images of the past haunted her. Reliving it with Merlin brought the past memories back with a vengeance. Ginny closed her eyes tears leaked through her eyelids. The hidden memory of who violated her flitted through her head like a butterfly. It fluttered by her with out her really being able to grasp it. Ginny felt a revolting shutter course through her body. Ginny drew her knees into her chest as she tried to suppress it. Tears were now free flowing tracing what seemed liked rivers down her cheeks. Ginny put her head down. She wished that she could just go home.

Ginny looked up again with her head resting on her knee's. "Oh Harry where are you?" She whispered to herself aloud. "Where are you, please find me. I need you so much." Ginny put her head down as she surrendered completely to her tears.

Harry woke up with a start. He looked around and realized that he was in the hospital wing. Harry felt exhausted like he could sleep for day's maybe weeks. He looked over to the bed next to him. There was Ginny lying in there. Her face was white with a trail of tears streaming down her face. Harry ignored his tired protesting body and went over to her; he put her hand in his. Harry noticed that she seemed a little more relaxed. He gently crept in the bed next to her. He put his arm around her, and drew her close to him. Harry moved her hair gently away from her ear and whispered in it. "It's ok love I am going to figure out a way to save you. I love you, just keep holding on." He kissed her on the cheek. He closed his eyes and hugged her body even tighter not wanting to let go of her. He closed his eyes and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Ginny almost felt a comforting air washing over her. She heard whispers of words that sounded like Harry. Ginny could almost feel him holding her even though she could not see him around. She knew then that he would find the way to get her out. For the first time since she found herself in the abyss, she found a smile on creeping onto her face. "I'll be waiting for you Harry." She closed her eyed and let sweet oblivion take over her.

After notes: Sorry I have not updated in almost a year, but life has been crazy. I had another baby. My two year old deleted my story on top of it all. He also crashed the hard drive in the pc. Therefore, writing was the furthest thing from my mind for a while. On top of it all, I have been dealing with post partum depression too. So please hang in there with me.

Please leave me your thoughts on how the story is going.

Cheers! Dolphingirl79


	21. Chapter 21 Rssolutions

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own HP obviously; I am twisting the world around a little for myself.

Chapter21 Resolutions.

"_Professor is there anything that we could do for Ginny?" Professor McGonagall said to a weary professor Dumbledore. _

_He just shook his head sadly; "I am not sure what we can do. Harry is trying his bed to find his way through her mind, but there are many memories to go through." The sparkle seemed to have left his blue eyes. Instead, a haunted troubled look replaced the familiar twinkle. _

_Professor McGonagall looked as if she was defeated. "It's so sad for this too happen right after the wedding too." She opened the door to the hospital wing. "I just don't understand why you can't help Harry with searching her with your skills I know your are capable of helping her Albus?" _

_Albus Dumbledore stopped almost in his tracks completely. "There are many things that you I always been able to tell you about, but I can't tell you now. Just take my word from it there is much that's in young Ginevra's mind that I can not know." He looked down at the floor sadly. "I am sorry Minerva this is something that only Harry can figure out." Without another word, he swept into the hospital wing with his long midnight blue robes flowing behind him. Minerva at the ceiling her eyes were strangely misty. She took a couple deep steadying breaths before following Albus._

_What Minerva saw when she saw Harry almost made her heart break? She saw him in the hospital bed sound asleep with his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist. The ghost of tears still appeared upon both of their faces. Harry's face had sorrow etched into every line in his face, which seemed to make him appear older than Albus himself. _

Harry awoke to the feeling that he is being watched. He opened an eye cautiously; he wasn't sure what he would see. He saw two blurred images. He hastily reached around the bedside table for his glasses and his wand. He put them on with one hand, while holding his wand in the other. Harry was relieved when he saw the images of Dumbledore and McGonagall. He let his wand arm fell back loosely to his side. He let himself fall back into the pillow weakly. Harry felt his eyes close, before he knew it he drifted back off to sleep again.

Harry had woke up around three hours later, feeling more refreshed than he had in a while. He stretched until he felt his hit something. He looked over and saw the still form of his wife. "How did I get into the hospital wing again?" he chuckled to himself before the memories of the last few days floored him. Tears threatend to spill down his cheeks. He reached over at the bedside table and felt around for his glasses. After a moment of searching his hands came across the smooth surface of the cool glass. "Oh great," he thought. "With everything else on my mind now I need to clean my glasses too! Just my luck I suppose."

Harry looked around as he wiped his smudges glasses on his shirt. He was surprised no one had locked him in St Mungo's yet, for talking to himself! He put his glasses back on the blurred images of Ginny came into focus. He reached his hand to her face and gently pushed a stray hair that was that was resting on her cheek. "Don't worry Ginny I will find away to reach you. He kissed her forehead he slowly got up. Harry could hear his stomach rumbling for food. He knew he would not last very long without nourishment. "I'll be right back Gin I just need something to eat that's all. I will be back I promise." With one final lingering look at Ginny's still form, Harry left the hospital wing to go into the great hall for something to eat.

Harry went down the halls and found them eerily empty. By the time Harry reached the Great Hall Harry was so surprised that he had not run into anybody at all. Harry sighed all he was not looking forward to seeing anybody with everything that was going on with Ginny, but he knew that he needed some nourishment to keep his strength so he could have another round in Ginny's mind trying to find her, and bring her back to him again. Harry gave a long sigh, before opening the door. As he opened it slowly Harry saw the all the Christmas decorations that were still up, and he realized why everything was so empty. The majority of the habitants were still at home for the Christmas holidays. Harry breathed in a sigh of relief. At least he did not have to deal with everyone right now when Ginny was not by his side. He took his place up at the head table ignoring the whispers and stares that he felt on him. He knew that they were all concerned about Ginny. Hell he did not even know what Albus even told them all what was going on. Which to Harry was perfectly fine? He hoped that everyone would respect his privacy and leave him be for now.

Harry scooped up the scrambled eggs on to his plate and grabbed a piece of toast, and buttered it lightly. He slowly started to eat. Even though he felt ravenous the food he chewed on tasted like car board box to him. Harry hastily looked up from his plate when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall giving him the most sympathetic look that she could muster. "I am so sorry that I can't do anything to help you."

Harry saw her lip trembling and her eyes looked like they could give into tears at any moment. Harry was touched by her sincerity, but his throat was too choked up for any words to come out. He just instead gave her a nod. Harry knew she understood. Minerva gave his shoulder a squeeze and then walked off.

Harry continued to eat while trying to fight off the wave of tears that threatened to overcome him. He looked out to the few students that were at the table, most of them gave him curious but sympathetic looks, but he caught Severes Snape staring at him from over on the Slytherin table. He was giving Harry a cool calculating look that Harry could not even process in his tortured mind. He got up and ignored all the points and whispers around him. He slammed out of the Great Hall his long black robes billowing out around him. He stormed back into his room in the tower and through himself on the bed. He looked at the imprint on the other side of the bed where Ginny used to always lay down on. He felt himself give into the tears that have been threatening to take over him since he got up next to Ginny's still form couple of hours ago. Images of Ginny came to him. Images of their first kiss, the first time that they made love. Their wedding which was only such a short time ago. Why couldn't he for once have a normal life. Harry wished he could close his eyes and open them again to find his world back to normal again. He wished Ginny was with him and telling him that everything was alright. "Ginny," he said out loud to himself. "She would want me to be strong and not to give up." Harry wiped his tears up silently and pasted a resolute expression on his face. He would try again to search for her. However this time he would not fail Ginny, he was determined to bring her back to him.

Author's notes. As once again I am sorry for the delay. I meant for this chapter to be longer but I thought it was at a great place to leave off. I meant for it to come out a lot sooner, but with four kids and Christmas I kind of forgotten about it. Sorry! Please leave a review so I know what you guys' feed back is.

Thank you cheers!


	22. Chapter 22 Finding Ginny

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter 22 Finding Ginny.

_Ginny was still sitting in the white mist when Merlin came back to talk to her again. _

"_So my child did much thinking?" Ginny looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Yeah I have been thinking I have been thinking that you are bloody daft and how the hell I am going to get out of here."_

_Merlin stroked his long beard thoughtfully. "I feel your time here is near an end my child. But have patience there is still much you need to know before leaving."_

_Ginny drew her knees to her chest. "And that was something you couldn't tell me before?"_

"_No I couldn't my child not without permission. You and your husband are in grave danger."_

"_For Merlin's sake…" Ginny was distracted at his chuckle then she realized what she said, and it brought a small smile upon her face the first one in days. "What I mean is that you almost sound like old professor Trelawney with all her dire predictions of doom!"_

_Merlin's chuckle grew into a hearty laughter. "Ok I get your point, it is not quite like that. What I meant is the world where you are from is in danger. You will have another battle to face when you go back another Dark Lord rises. He sent you here to get you and Harry out of the way because he sees you as a threat."_

"_Why didn't he just kill us instead?"_

"_That I am not sure of." Merlin sat himself down to the chair next to her. He drew a long breath. My dear child this Dark Lord is not like the last even though Tom Riddle touched you at a personal level with the Chamber of Secrets incident. However, this Dark Lord took away more from you than him. Tom took away your innocence of the mind. This man robbed you off your innocence of the heart and your body, and in a way also your soul. You must use every percussion you can against him, but do not lose your head against him. If you do, you will loose everything."_

_Ginny buried her face into her knees and fresh tears cascaded down her face. "Why does everything in my life have to be this hard? Why do I have to face him again?"_

_Merlin looked at her and there was an ancient cold fury in his eyes. "He had no right to do what he did to you. He will get his in the end. You however must face him because it is your destiny to do so, not Harry's but yours. After what he took away from you, I doubt anyone would be able to deny you the pleasure. Just remember as a caution though remember who you are on the inside and do not go down the same path that he travels. Many have been lost on the dark path due to revenge. You must do what's right, not what's easy."_

_Ginny looked up and gave him a watery sad smile. "That's what Dumbledore used to say."_

_Merlin offered her a warm smile, his blue eyes twinkled at her. "Where do you think he got it from? He was direct descendent of mine." Merlin looked thoughtfully at her. "I don't think he knew that though. I would appreciate that information not to be made public though." _

_Ginny looked at him attentively. "I understand sir."_

_Merlin looked up at the door, which arose up through the mist. "Your way out is coming I can feel your Harry searching for you and he is getting close. Therefore, this is where I leave you, Good-bye Ginevra Potter, and Good luck._

"_Good bye to you too, it has been no doubt an enlightening experience."_

_Merlin gave her one final chuckle before leaving her. "You are a cheeky one my child. Farewell and remember what I told you."_

_Ginny watched him fade back into the mist. "I will remember."_

_She sat back in the chair and waited for Harry._

Harry pointed his wand at the still form of Ginny, "I hope this works love I need you so much Legilimize."

He saw flashes of different doors appear in her mind. He saw an old wooden door appear to his right with and ancient symbol appearing on it. He felt elation this had to be the door. He tried to reach and open the door but it remained closed.

"Oh sweet Merlin how am I suppose to get in."

"An amused voice came from nowhere. "Maybe it would open if you would just ask it too."

Harry had no idea where that voice came from but he would try about anything to get her back again. "Open," the old door creaked open only thing Harry saw was a white foggy mist. "Ginny," he yelled out. Where are you?"

"Harry?" a voice that was coming through the mist. "Is that really you? Please keep talking and your voice will guide me through..."

Harry felt a jolt of excitement and joy pulse through him. "Is that you Ginny?"

"Yes, "the voiced answered him. "Please keep talking."

"Ginny you don't know how crazy I have been going without you. I love you so much. I really can't live without you." Hands snaked up around Harry's neck and he spun around to the relieving beautiful sight. Ginny was standing there in front of him. There were tears in her eyed but to Harry she had never looked better. He through his arms around her, and buried hid head into her shoulder. "Oh please Merlin doesn't let this be a dream..."

"Harry look at me." Ginny ran her hands through his hair. "We must go back before the doorway closes again." She pulled his hand and tugged him through the door. Which Harry joyfully followed? The door slammed close behind them and disappeared. Everything faded and Harry opened his eyes.

He looked down to see he was still standing above Ginny and she was slowly stirring in her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Harry?"

Harry dropped down and engulfed her in his arms. Tears of joy leaked down his face. "Don't ever leave me again Ginny."

"I won't Harry I'll be with you always." I don't think I can bear to be away from you again."

Harry lowered his lips to hers in a long overdue kiss. In addition, whispered to her. "Nor I from you." He leaned over to kiss her again with all the feeling and passion that her possessed.

Ginny responded back to him equally. Soon they were so involved with each other that they had no care for the world around them.

Minerva McGonagall watched them from the door of the hospital wing. She must tell Albus about the success Harry had on bringing Ginny back again. A couple sounds of passion reached her. "Oh surely not in the hospital wing. "She thought to herself. She cringed in embarrassment and threw a few privacy charms thier way, so Poppy wouldn't walk in on them. She also then transfigured a curtain around them. She turned to walk out the door, a she heard some moaning. Minerva pointed her wand again, and casted a silencing charm around them and she hastily walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She was not sure if she could look either of them in the eye again.

Author's notes. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is so short, but it seemed like a great place to leave off. Please don't forget to leave a review, because the more reviews I get the more I get inspired to write more.

Hint, hint!

Cheers!


	23. Chapter 23 Back to Normalcy

Every Rose has its Thorn

Disclaimer: As usual I am not making any money on this, nor do I own the world of HP, that belongs to JKR only.

Chapter23, Back to Normalcy

Harry and Ginny quickly settled back into their routine. Classes resumed after the Christmas holidays. Harry and Ginny resumed with DADA classes. It was always awkward when he had to teach the seventh year Gryffindors. Lily always looked at him with a hint of question in her eyes. Harry longed to hug his mother, just so he would at least always remember the feeling of a mother's hug, but he didn't want to face the consequences of those actions Harry was weary not to be caught alone with his parents. He hated having to obliviate them, but he knew that was the only option. No one should ever know too much about their own future. When it was getting to hard on him Ginny always seem know what to do to bring him back to himself. Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been grading papers all night. The words were beginning to blur together. He felt a slight pressure on his shoulders he looked up, and Ginny was gently starting to give him a light massage. Harry could see the dark circles under her eyes. She looked about as exhausted as he felt. He felt a new appreciation for her. Here she was tired on her feet, but yet still in her own way cheering him on. Harry gave her a smile that seemed to convey all of his emotions for her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Ginny blushed her famous Weasley blush. "Many times Potter, the last time you told me you were kind of moaning it though."

This time it was Harry's turn to blush. "I can tell you again in the same way if you like.

"Well that's ok I think I will pass this time I am just tired. You kind of wore me out earlier. Anyways you need to get those essays graded." Ginny just smirked at him, while letting her brown eyes twinkle at him.

Harry tried his best to put on his saddest puppy dog face. "It will go faster if you grade them with me?"

"Well it was your idea to assign them that ridiculous long assignment on how many ways to kill a vampire. I was against it so you get the honors."

"But I thought it would give me more time with you though. " Harry tried his hardest to arrange his face into a pout.

Ginny began to giggle madly and gave him a kiss on the top of his forehead. "Well there is your double-edged sword. You reap what you sow."

"Alright I get the point. How about after I finish the papers?"

Ginny gave him an impish look, "Well if I am still awake we'll see if not, then take a cold shower love. That's what they are for anyways."

Harry looked back at the stack of papers that now seemed to be endless and sighed this was going to take all night! He looked back at Ginny who settled into bed, and opened a book on quidditch. He longed so much to go in and join her, but he had work to do first.

At three in the morning Harry finally finished his last paper. He glanced over to see Ginny sound asleep. She did seem to be getting tired a lot lately. Actually at this time in the morning anyone would be tired. Harry put his glasses on the nightstand, and crawled in under the covers next to Ginny. She instinctively moved closer to him. He drew her close to him, and gave her a slight kiss above her eyebrow. "Good night love." He whispered softly. In no time at all, sleep found him.

Harry awoke the next morning to Ginny's hair tickling his face. He reached over to the nightstand to grab his glasses and put them on. Harry saw Ginny's crimson hair strewn about him. The sunlight was streaming through the window a little too brightly for it to be eight o'clock in the morning. He looked at his watch bugger it was eleven. He shook Ginny awake gently to try and wake her, all she did was mumble, "not now," before drifting back to sleep.

Harry sighed to himself, he wanted to let her sleep but he knew that they already missed a class and they had two more classes in the afternoon to teach. She looked so peaceful though he couldn't seem to have the heart in him to wake her. Ginny just has been so tired lately. Then he made the decision to teach the class by himself, and just let her catch up on her needed sleep. Harry got up carefully so he wouldn't waken her. He grabbed some fresh robes and padded to the loo. After a quick shower and a shave he was ready to go. He grabbed the parchment that he graded the night before, and was ready to leave. He took one last glance at Ginny and she looked so peaceful and beautiful to him. He couldn't resist kissing her cheek tenderly before leaving. She didn't even stir at all. Harry looked at her for a long moment before walking out the door and headed out to class.

Ginny awoke about an hour later to find that room seemed oddly empty. She quelled back the queasy feeling in her stomach that she have been feeling lately. Ginny looked at the time and it read three thirty. Ginny's stomach just dropped she missed almost all of her classes! Why didn't Harry just wake her up? She quickly grabbed her robes and put them on. Ginny debated to call a house elf and get some sandwiches sent up, but decided quickly not to as the nausea threatened to overtake her. She brushed her hair and teeth really fast and swept out of her room and hurried her way to class.

Ginny was breathless as she entered her class room. She saw Harry already there. He was teaching the second years. None of them were Slytherins and she breathed a sigh of relief. She just didn't think she could put up with them at the moment.

The class turned to look who entered the classroom when the saw that it was Ginny they quickly turned their attention back to Harry again. Harry caught her eyes and gave her a warm concerned smile. She walked up to the front as dignified as she could. "Sorry I am a little late, but they always say better late then never."

Some of the class laughed feebly at her attempt of a joke the other half just looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Ginny mouthed silently to Harry.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes "I will tell you later. Are you alright?"

Ginny was starting to feel irritated just because she has been sleeping a lot lately there was nothing wrong with her. She was getting tired of being handled as if she was a glass doll that would break if she was to fall. Her eyes flashed fire. "I am fine! I will also deal with you later dear!"

Harry gulped and visibly paled at her declaration. He just nodded and turned his attention back to the class. The class was snickering at him now.

"Attention," he roared in a loud voice. "Open your book to chapter twenty and start reading about the theory on disarming your enemy."

The class groaned, but got out their books and began to read. Harry motioned his towards the door with a pleading look at Ginny. She nodded to him curtly and swept out the door with Harry on her heels.

"Ginny listen to me please before you get all defensive. I told the class that you were sick and you wouldn't be in. You really look like you need your rest you are pale, you have been barely eating. There are also dark circles under your eyes. I think you should see Madame Pomfrey. You haven't been yourself for about a week now. If you are actually in a good mood is for such a short time, and the smallest thing seems to set you off. I am just worried about you. I love you; I just want you to be my Ginny again."

Harry sighed and looked into her eyes. He saw the anger in aggravation in them, but he also saw that there was still love in them. He saw that she started to sway a little and grabbed on to the wall for support. "Gin love, you ok?"

Ginny didn't answer as a wave of dizziness passed through her. There was a loud buzzing in her ears and Harry started to blur out of her vision, and blackness took its place. "Harry help," was all she got out before she collapsed.

Ginny awoke a few hours later in the hospital wing. She tried to sit up, but the room spun around her so she sank back down into the bed. Ginny saw Harry asleep in the chair next to her. He had a peaceful, but sort of whimsical smile to his face. She had never seen that look on his face before. Ginny hardly thought that her passing out would bring that kind of a look to a blokes' face.

"Mrs. Porter?"

Ginny snapped her head the other direction and saw Madame Pomfrey standing on the other side of her. She had an odd smile to her face. What was going on why was everyone so oddly happy. Did someone cast a powerful cheering charm on the castle?"

"You are released as soon as you feel up to it. I daresay that you should try to get some food down though it will make you feel a little better. Try crackers it will help keep away the nausea." Her odd smile turned into a smirk.

Ginny was getting seriously confused. "So I am ok?"

Madame Pomfrey gave her an acknowledging look. "Yes you are going to be perfectly fine."

"But why have I been feeling so sick lately?" Ginny was now extremely confused now.

"That will pass in a few weeks, but I will leave it to Harry to tell you the news." She gave Ginny another knowing look and walked away.

Ginny's confusion was turning into anger. "What the bloody hell is going on!"

Harry woke up suddenly at Ginny's angry voice. He put his hand on hers. "Shh it is going to be alright. I will be with you through the entire thing."

Ginny was trying hard to grasp what was going on. "What entire thing are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?"

"No, what is going on that everyone expects me to know!" Ginny voice started to rise to a higher volume.

"Ummm I never thought it would be me to break the news. I always thought it was the other way around, ususally the wife breaks the news to her husband!" A beaming smile cam over his face. "We are having a baby!"

"A baby!" The news spun around in her head. Fear along with happiness spread through her. She tried to sit up again, but a little too fast and the room spun around her again. Black spots began to appear before her eyes. The information was too much to grasp at the moment she let the blackness claim her as she passed out again.

Author's notes: Thanks everyone that has been leaving reviews they help out a lot. I really appreciate them. I am sorry again for the delay but it is hard trying to write when you have a 3 year old and a one year old around needing constant attention. Along with my oldest two that keeps fighting all the time. Thanks for you patience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. Keep the reviews coming.

Cheers;

Dolphingirl79


	24. Chapter 24

Every Rose has it's Thorn

Chapter twenty four; What Now!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP!

"What do you mean pregnant!" Ginny grabbed Harry by the neck and was pinning him down to her. "I am not ready to be a mother, not in this time."

Harry looked around a little panicky. "SSHH not so loud, we don't want everyone to know that we are not from around here."

Ginny paid no notice to Harry as she continued to rant and rave. "How did I get pregnant anyways?" Her brown eyed were sparkling with fury and her crimson hair fanned out all around her. Harry had to hold back and amused chuckle, but he loved to see her fly into a fury, she was so little and cute, but beautiful all at the same time.

"Well Mrs. Porter I really hope you have had an idea how a baby is made!"

Ginny looked up and saw the voice belonged to Minerva McGonagall that just entered the room. She felt a blush starting to creep up her face.

"I mean really I think you guys practically conceived this child in front of me." Minerva's face held a ghost of her usual stern expression, laughter and mirth was winning out.

Ginny's blush was now scarlet; her face now matched her hair. She almost wished that the floor would open up and swallow her, and save her from this humiliation. She struggled to keep her composure as she thought up a reply, maybe she could act innocent, that could work. "I am not sure what you are talking about."

Minerva just raised an eyebrow. "I guess I have to refresh you, the morning that you woke up after being trapped in dream world, I stopped in the hospital wing, and apparently the only thing on Harry, and your mind was a reunion of sorts."

Ginny ducked her head down for she remembered that morning well; she just didn't know that she had an audience! She glanced at Harry and he was also blushing so apparently he had no idea either. She straitened herself up with an attempt to look dignified. "I am sorry that you had to witness that, the next time just closes your eyes and walk away."

Minerva sputtered and turned red, "I hope I don't have to watch that again ever! What did you think I did the first time around? It's not that I get my jollies from watching fellow co workers private affairs." She let out a loud "Humph," and swept out the room. The door closing loudly behind her.

Harry reached over to Ginny's face to push a stray hair out of her face. "I guess I should have been more careful that morning."

Ginny felt her breath quicken, as he bent his head closer to hers. "I guess you should have been more careful that morning, in more ways then we realized."

Harry looked up her and grinned he held his wand, and pointed it towards the door. "Colloportus," the door instantly sealed itself. "Safety noted."

Ginny smirked to herself; Harry must really have an obsession of doing it in the hospital wing or something. She felt all time and reasons leave her the instant that she felt his lips touch hers. Ginny felt his hands move softly down her face and caressed her neck. Deep shivers ran up through her spine at his touch, but she didn't mind at all. Out of all the magic in the world, Ginny thought that Harry's touch and love was the greatest magic of all. Harry's gaze held hers as she felt her heart quicken its pace as he lowered his mouth towards her... She let out a sigh of contentment as she felt his lips on hers. Ginny's mind ceased to function as she let her instincts took over. She felt his hand skim her rib cage leaving underneath her robes. His hands were like liquid fire on her skin.

"You are so beautiful," She heard Harry murmur into her ear. "I am so lucky to have you."

Ginny's brown eyes locked into his emerald ones.

"I am the one that is lucky love."

We continued to kiss until we lost all time and reason, and it was just the two of standing still in time, in a happy bubble that nothing or no one could burst. We made love with such a sweet poignant passion I almost felt that my heart could burst with all the love pulsing through my heart. I wish moments like these could last forever. Nothing ever felt as good, as skin to skin, heartbeat upon heartbeat. I cried out with him as we released together in joint glorious ecstasy. I hope as the years go by that this feeling of passion and love never fades away. I started to feel drowsy, but I tempted to get up, but Harry stopped me.

"You need your sleep." I closed my eyes and silently agreed with him.

Afterwards I felt him dress me and tucked in the blankets around me. I heard him whisper in my ear softly. "I love you, get some rest." Then I drifted off to sleep and happy dreams took over my reality.

Harry took one final glance at Ginny's sleeping form before leaving her in the hospital wing. He needed to get to Dumbledore to discuss what was going to happen with Ginny and the baby when and if they ever got back home. Even though he loved seeing his parents, he knew that she missed hers more. During this time Harry also knew that Ginny needed her mum more than ever. Harry absently wandered through the halls as in trance he didn't realize that he was at the entrance to Dumbledore's office until he saw the statue of the phoenix. Harry took a deep breath before continuing he didn't know what would come out of this meeting, but he wouldn't know until he went taking a deep breath, he whispered, "skittles." He shook his head in amusement at the headmasters choice of passwords. "Only Albus," he laughed to himself softly. The statue of the phoenix moved to reveal a narrow winding staircase. Harry took another deep breath before heading up. Before he got to the top he began to hear familiar voices of his parents.

He heard Lily's quiet voice first. "I don't know why professor I feel that I am connected to Professor Porter in someway, in a way I feel like he is almost family to me."

Harry didn't have to strain hard to hear the next voice.

"That's it Lily that is the way I have been feeling too, but I just haven't been able to find the right words to express it." Harry didn't have to try very long to figure out the second voice. His father's voice would be one that he will never forget for the rest of his life, thanks to this experience.

"Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans I believe that you guys should forget this for now. Mr. Porter, has much to deal with right now, and he doesn't need two of my brightest students to try and figure him out, and dissecting his life."

"But professor," Lily began but was cut off by Dumbledore who had the hint of impatience in his voice.

"Listen child there is pull in all of us that draw us together, some are stronger than others, just because you can't understand everything, it doesn't mean going into closets looking for skeletons. Is that understood Miss Evans?"

Harry felt almost sick for listening on the conversation between his parents and Dumbledore. He wanted to listen, and find out more, but he didn't have his invisibility cloak with him in this time. Right now it still belonged to James whose future hung over Harry's head like a dark smothering shroud. He turned to leave he just needed to be away from this for awhile. He would ask Albus later, about returning back home, and Ginny and the baby. Right now he just needed to escape.

Harry practically flew down the corridors not really realizing where he was going until he was outside skirting the edge of the lake. He saw the quidditch pitch illuminate in the distance and the feel of the need to be in the air overwhelmed him. He twitched his wand, "accio broomstick." One of the schools ancient shooting stars came out lazily towards him. At the moment he didn't care that he didn't have his firebolt he just needed to be in the air. He grabbed the handle and swung himself on, and just let all his inhibitions go.

Authors note. Thanks for all the reviews, and once again delays in posting this chapter. I had some pc problems and got a new one, but unfortunately this story was already in process on my husband pc, so I only can write when he is at work, and usually when he is working then so am I. I wish all you guys a Merry Christmas. Please be kind and review what you think about the new chapter.

Thanks cheers!


	25. Chapter 25 Musings in the Air

Every Rose has it's Thorn

Chapter25 Musings in the Air

Disclaimer: As always I do not own the wonderful world of HP!

As Harry pushed him self in the air, he instantly felt his troubles leave him behind. He just felt the rushing wind of the bitter cold air, but inside he felt warm. The joy and confusion conflicted him deeply. He was hoping that the flying would clear his head just a little bit. He spiraled his broom up, and then dove strait down at the earth again only pulling up at the last possible moment. The rush of adrenaline was pounding through his veins. He pulled his broom stick back up again, and started to fly almost lazily to the Black Lake. He seriously needed to think.

A part of him was so overjoyed on the fact that he was starting a family. It is always what he wanted since he never had one of his own, courtesy of Voldemort. Molly Weasley tried her best, but it wasn't the same. Then also things got awkward after Ginny split up with him, so Harry distanced himself a little bit from the Weasley's he knew Ginny was their own flesh and blood. The only girl in the long line of the Weasley boys. He didn't want to start a family feud between them, so he did what he could and backed off a little bit. It hurt him so bad he could see the disappointment along with love in Molly Weasley's eyes, but he also saw understanding there too. She still sent him owls, with presents and letters during holidays and birthdays, but other than that there hasn't been much contact in the last five years. He couldn't wait to get back to reclaim the family that once practically accepted him as if he was their own flesh and blood. Harry wondered what would have been Mollys' reaction to Ginny's pregnancy. He smiled to himself she could imagine her flying off the handle, but loving the fact that her family was increasing.

Harry was filled with joy, but there was also fear, and doubt that tempted to over take his joy. What kind of a world was it to bring an innocent child into? He always had to look behind his shoulder, to make sure some wizard wasn't going to challenge him to a duel to make a name for themselves, or wanting revenge on him. It was not a type of world that he would want to raise his son or daughter in. Oh gosh and especially whoever sent them here was no friend, but foe. Harry sighed before he aimed his broom back towards the quidittich pitch again. He didn't want to go too far away from the castle. In case Voldemort in this time or his death eaters were about.

As Harry neared the quiditch pitch he saw a flash of dark red hair. He sighed he knew sooner or later Ginny would wake up, and finally wake up and search for him. He just didn't want to see her while his head was son conflicted. As he drew nearer to he realized that it was not Ginny that was standing in the middle of the pitch but his mother Lily.

Harry felt a surge of panic run through him. Lily was a little more intuitive than his father James. He was worried about what she wanted, and he didn't want to mess up their already doomed future anymore than it already was. He wanted to take his broomstick and fly as far as he could in the opposite direction, but he knew that was the cowardly way out. He took a deep breath and praying for some Gryffindor courage to face her.

Harry glided to the ground; he saw her emerald eyes studying his as he got closer to her.

He got off his broom slowly unsure of what to say, he never really had a conversation with his mother before, he hid the sadness on his face as he faces her carefully putting his careful guarded expression back on, as if he was teaching a class.

"What do you need Miss Evans?"

Lily looked at him, with a look of confusion. "I needed to talk to you sir. I know you might think I am crazy or something, but I have been watching you for awhile now.

There is something about you that draws me into you, and it scares the hell out of me.

I feel like we are connected in someway. I just can't put my finger on it. I feel I should know you, but I know I don't." Lily ran her hands through her dark auburn tresses. She looked into Harry's eyes whose color mirrored her own.

"Mum, I'm sorry for what's going on." Harry realized his mistake as the soon as the words were out of his mouth.

A look of epiphany was upon Lily's face, as he saw her pieces of the puzzle together. "Mum," she whispered so softly that Harry can barely hear her. "You are not from this time are you?" She asked him so demandingly Harry had no choice but to answer.

"No I am not; I am from twenty four years in the future." Harry looked at her intensely as he watched her absorb the information.

"What's your full name?" She demanded from him.

Harry felt hesitant at that, but he knew he would have to obliviate her afterwards anyways so he might as well have his one and only heart to heart with his mum. "Harry James Potter."

Lily snorted out a laugh, and Harry was surprised at this reaction. "I wondered how that arrogant toe rag ever convinced me to go out with him to begin with."

Harry pictured the James he knew now, and he understood her amusement. He often wondered himself how they ever gotten together with their differences.

"So you are really my son, I always wondered why you always looked so much like James, but with my eyes. Now I know the big secret what's going to happen to me now."

Harry looked sickened but resolute, and Lily continued. "You are going to wipe my memories aren't you?"

Harry could only nod. "It's for the best I suppose no one should know too much of their own future especially if didn't get a happy ending."

Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked. "How did you know that?"

Lily flipped back her hair over her shoulders almost similar to how Ginny sometimes did.

"I call it a mother's intuition." She smiled at him sadly. "I saw that in the hall ways the way you look sad and wistful when you look at me. Sometimes I see longing in those eyes too. "

Harry looked at her in horror. "You can get all that by me looking at you?"

"Well professor your eyes read as if it was an open book. I always believed that the eyes were a window looking into the soul." Lily nervously ran her hands through her hair. She looked unsure of what to say next. She took a long shaky breath before continuing. "I see so much sadness in you especially when you look at me, which tells me that something happens to James and I am I right?

There was a tightening in Harry's throat he found himself unable to answer so he just nodded his head to her.

Lily looked down for a minute before continuing. She looked back up at him, and Harry saw the tears sparkling in her eyes, but refusing to fall down her face. "You never really did know us did you?"

Harry looked down at his feet wondering what he should say to that. He already let the cat out of the bag, so there is not much more that could hurt especially if he had to obliviate her. He looked up gathering his courage to tell her the truth that would surely break her. "You and dad died when I was little over a year old. You guys were killed by Voldemort."

Lily let out a long breath, which seemed to shake her small frame. "Well at least you made it out alive; I believe I did what I was supposed to do."

Harry felt so puzzled at her words, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what she meant. The only way he was going to get answers though was by asking. He took in a deep breath, letting the icy air fill his lungs while clearing his head at the same time.

"What do you mean mum?"

Lily put her hand on his shoulder in as if it was to comfort him. "It means my purpose my reason for being alive was fulfilled. I was meant to give you life, and protect you so you could live. This is just as much of a shock for me too, especially knowing I have to marry James. He is such an arrogant prick!"

Harry almost laughed at her, but instead he had to act stern or some crap like that. "Mum language!" Then he did laugh because that is definitely one sentence he didn't think he would ever be saying.

Lily crossed her arms to her chest and almost huffed. "Well he is, but I guess he might have redeeming qualities that he has yet to show me."

Harry felt a wry smile appear on his face. "I am sure mum sooner or later he will find out what charms work on you."

"I will just have to take your word for it; I still have a hard time believing it." She let out a shaky laugh. "Now enough of my love life, what about yours?"

Harry felt an incredulous feeling come over him. "What?"

"I heard from a good source that you and Ginny are expecting a little bundle of surprise." Lily almost looked teasingly at him, her eyes were flashing with amusement.

Harry just felt himself let out a groan. "How do you know that?"

Lily was now quaking trying to hold back the laughter. "Well Ginny was quite vocal about it. If I didn't know any better, I think someone casted the sonorous charm on her. Although you did quiet her down pretty quickly though. I do not want the details on that though; I need to preserve my virgin ears for a little while longer."

Harry felt himself turning as red as a tomato. Ginny would have been proud that she passed on the Weasley blush to him. "Mum!"

That only caused Lily to almost convulse in giggles. "I had to get you to blush at least once; it was my only chance that I am going to ever get. Your face it was priceless!" She gasped before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

Harry tried to be mad, but he couldn't a look of amusement stole upon his face. He shook his head while trying to hold back his laughter, but miserably failing.

It took about ten minutes before Harry could even stand upright. It has been a long time since he laughed that hard. It was the first time he ever laughed with his mother, even though technically she wasn't his mother yet. A wave of sadness came over him; he was beginning to think that Ginny pregnancy hormones were transferring themselves to him. Only she can change her moods that fast. Tears were fastly filling up his eyes spilling over on to his cheeks.

Lily noticing the change in Harry's demeanor put her hand on his cheek trying to wipe the tears away, knowing this will be the only she can do this for him, that he remembers.

"What's the matter Harry?" She asked him carefully.

"I don't know if I can do this mum. I don't know how to be a father. I am so scared with this baby; we are bringing a baby into the world with an unknown person trying to take us down. Who ever sent us here, was trying to get me out of the way. Ginny just got dragged along for the ride, which end up being a blessing that she's here with me. I just don't know where this baby stands caught up in between two different time periods. Why can't I just live in peace instead I have to always be surrounded by death and uncertainty." The tears were coming down even faster, twenty years of grief was pouring out of him in waves of torrent.

Lily put her arms around him, and held him in her arms. "Sshh Harry, you don't know what your future holds, but everything happens for a reason. Things have a way of working themselves out."

"Like they did with you?" Harry felt the bitterness roll out of him in waves.

Lily put her hands on his face looking into his eyes. "I may only have a few short years left to my life, but I am not going to let a cloud of doom just hover over my head. I am going to make the best of what I got, even if it is with James." Lily made a sour face at that, Harry had to chuckle a little through the tears. She took his face into her hands again. "You got to live your life Harry the future will take care of it self. Don't be afraid to be the man that you have be for your family. Ginny needs you to be strong for her, now more than ever."

"When did you get to be so wise mum?" he rested his head on her shoulder.

"When I found out that you were my son." She pulled his head to her chest and holding him only as a mother could. They held on to each other for what felt like hours before pulling apart. It's time Harry for us to go our separate ways, we both have our lives that need to be lived so the cycle of life can continue as it should. Lily gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you Harry please don't forget me, or what I said."

Harry gave her one last hug. "I love you too mum, thanks for everything."

Lily looked at him tears started its track down her cheek. 'Give my love to my grandchild, even though I won't be there to see it. Just remember I will still be watching over you just from a different place."

"I will do that mum." Harry almost felt his heartbreak as she got up slowly as she turned around back to the castle.

"Wait until I am at the castle doors before you oblivate me. Good bye Harry, my son."

Harry had a hard time hearing her as he watched choked back the sobs. She broke out into a run, as if staying around was too much pain, but Harry realized that it probably was.

Harry pulled out his wand and tried to make himself do the spell his arm was out shaking, but he could not seem to be able to let the spell out.

A voice came from behind him. "Obliviate." Harry saw the white jet of light hit Lily just as she was entering the castle. She paused for a moment of confusion than walked in the castle to doors, vibrating behind her.

Harry turned around to see who did what he could not do. He saw his Ginny behind him with her wand out. Her hair like flames, blowing around in the wind. Her warm brown eyes that were full of sorrow and comfort were welcoming him towards her. Harry turned around and ran towards her welcoming arms of his Ginny.

Author's notes: I would apoligise for taking so long for getting this chapter out, but this update was faster than the last so I am not. I hope you enjoyed it. I made extra long for you guys. Sorry there wasn't much time for Ginny it, but Harry was conflicted and needed time with his mother I felt. Please be kind and review, I like to know how you guys like the chapter. Until next time, cheers!

Dolphingirl79


	26. Chapter 26 Victory!

Every Rose has it's Thorn

Disclaimer I do not own the world of HP. Just borrowing some of the characters.

Chapter 26 Victory!

_This chapter will be told in Ginny's pov. I am sorry that they have been jumping around a little bit I will have to get that fixed one of these days._

As I saw my Harry in the pitch with Lily and her walking away with the glazed and confused look in her eyes I knew what happened to him. I didn't say a word even though my heart was pounding. All I could do was open my arms and draw him into me. I could feel him trembling as he fell into me. I felt his tears and his rage mingle together as he sobbed. My robes were becoming stained with his tears. I didn't care though, Harry didn't need my questions or anything. He just needed me to catch him as he is falling. To give him my strength, and to be literally the shoulder to cry on. I held on to him through the torrents of tears. After what it felt like hours they finally showed signs of slowing down. The sun was setting around us. My hair literally looked like flames, but Harry always loved it and often used that analogy. He looked up at me, his eyes were literally sparkling like emeralds. The tears seemed to just magnified the green even more. I could see the sorrow that laid in them, my heart wept for him. I had so much that he never had. I hated that he had only just found his mom, after so long only to have to give her up, in such a short time later. I felt a warm pressure as his hand entwined into mine. I gave him the warmest brightest smile that I could muster up. He deserved nothing less from me. He smiled back at me, it was a bittersweet smile, but I would take all I can get right now. He gently laid his hand over my abdomen to where our baby lays growing. I could feel a warmth slowly start to build inside of me. Like a slow burning fire.

"I may have lost one family, but I have gained another in return." Harry brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. He kissed me on the top of my nose. "Thank you Ginny for being my everything. My light in the dark, my family, my most beautiful wife. Thank you most of all for having my baby."

Man he was laying it on thick. I felt myself blushing. Weasley red is never very pretty. I needed to change which way this conversation is going. I had a good idea how to it. I plastered a teasing slightly seductive look on my face. "Ok, ok," I tugged on his hair in mock exasperation. "You really are earning your bonus points mister, I just may just let you in my bed instead of the couch."

Harry's eyebrow lifted up and his lips formed a smirk as he quickly caught on to my teasing mood "Oh really, just why was I going to be on the couch?"

I took a long sigh and tried to look stern, but I am pretty sure my eyes gave me a way, they always do.

"You know why, because you felt the need to impregnate me." It was a weak argument and we both knew it, but it got Harry's mind off of Lily and cheered him back up, so it was worth it.

He cocked up his eyebrow even higher. "Oh really as if you didn't participate in the creation process?"

I tried to put my hands on my hip to do a Molly Weasley impression that would scare the hell out of him, but he caught my arms and wrapped it around his neck. I felt the fire inside me grow. Oh what the man does to me . My need for him just drives me bonkers at times. I knew I had to keep the teasing up to continue on redirecting his mind so I arranged a teasing smile on my face. "Well I am pretty sure you probably initiated the process being a randy wizard after all."

His smile grew even bigger. "So now I am a randy wizard, well I guess that is what you do to me."

I felt his arms encircle my waist and pulled me even closer to him. I felt my heart speed up he moved his lips so close to mine that I thought he was going to kiss me instead he held a few inches back to try to tease me. His hands caressed me up and down my back sending shivers down my spine. I tried to lean over to close the gap between our lips but he moved back and laughed.

"Well who is intiating now?"

I felt the biggest urge to smack him the arrogant prat, but two can play that game. I started to play with the hairs on his neck I felt a shiver run through him as I lifted my hands up to his hair. I heard a slight moan come from him as I massaged his scalp. I stood on my tip toes and breathed lightly in his ear. I let my lips lightly trace the edges. I could hear him drawing in a quick breath. He grabbed my face with both of his hands and started to kiss me firmly on the mouth. Victory!

_Minerva's pov_

_Merlin this day has been long as I thought to myself. I am really getting too old for all the shenanigans that are going on at the school, but Hogwarts is my life. I needed some air to clear my head. I settled into a brisk walk I needed to get out my frustrations someway, and the muggles sometime do have it right. There is nothing like physical activity to clear your head. Somehow I ended up by the quidditch pitch and familiar sounds made it's way to me. I shook my head and prepared myself I really didn't see this, but being a professor I had to go investigate. I got a little closer and saw the bright red hair. I groaned to myself. "Not again!"_

_Author notes, thanks for your support, Sorry it has been so long, but I have been sick, and now I have tendonitis too. So this story hasn't been on top of my to do list. Thanks for all the faithful reviewers. I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but it is more a filler chapter then anything else. Next one will have less smut, a little angst and action. Not that I would do full blown smut though, I like to leave some up to the imagination. Lol! I hope the next chapter will be up faster, I will try to work on it at least one day a week. I really want to finish this story, so I can concentrate on my other one, but I also don't want this one to appeared to be rushed either. So please review and let me know what you think, they are like chocolate to me. Until next time cheers!_

_Dolphingirl79_


End file.
